A Thousand Suns
by AbigailKinney4life
Summary: Eggsy Unwin has always believed that when something really good happens in your life, something awful has to happen to balance everything out. So it followed that the minute the love of his life, Harry Hart, proposed to him: an unexpected illness, a new face and old problems would threaten to tear apart their happiness forever. Sequel to Long Hours In The Waiting Room.
1. Chapter 1

A Thousand Suns

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingsman or any of the characters, they belong to their respective owners. Also I don't any product/films/music/books ect I reference throughout.

A/N: So here is the sequel to Long Hours In The Waiting Room, I had a massive amount of fun writing these two babies together again in this AU and I hope everyone enjoys where I've taken it. Again this is v. fluffy/smutty you have been warned, but because this is a sequel and I want to shake it up a bit, there's some angst thrown in here as well (I can't not write angst, I have a compulsion :)) Also, I've written Harry as a lot more confident than previously, mainly because he's grown as a character and is a lot happier than he used to be so I'm not just going wildly OOC, hope everyone enjoys xx

Chapter One

Eggsy Unwin grinned happily down at the date on his phone as he realised that it was only a week until he was leaving the Falmouth naval base and returning to London.

It had been a hell of a trip, and in more ways than one. For a start, he didn't know anything or anyone, which was a little tedious. Not to mention the fact that etiquette from city to town was drastically different.

He'd marvelled at how quiet everything was for about three days until he'd realised he'd be ridiculously bored if he lived there full time.

One of the things he'd found bizarrely enjoyable was being so close to the sea, nothing could quite match heading down to the coast line and taking a nice, long swim in the lukewarm water.

In fact, those swims had muscled their way into his daily routine and he realised that he was going to miss them when he headed back.

Another thing he realised he would miss was the friends he'd unexpectedly made. The very same friends that were sat around the table in the barracks down-time room.

"What are you grinning at?" Tilly, a naval engineer, questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Just not long 'til we're back home." He commented, shrugging.

"You that bored of us already?" Chris asked. Chris was probably the person he'd gotten the closest to. Mainly because he happened to be the only other marine in their group. He must have been around Eggsy's age as well, but with dark hair, large eyes and a soft Welsh accent.

"Be fair," added Jonathan, a dark-skinned Londoner, as he glanced across to Leslie, a cute bouncing girl who reminded Eggsy of his sister, "this has been the most boring thing I've ever done. Mates not included."

"Yeah." Leslie agreed, blowing a sigh out of her teeth. "Health and safety, now we definitely won't die when we're at war."

There was a soft chuckle around the table.

"You know what you're gonna do next?" Chris asked, nudging Eggsy.

Eggsy nodded eagerly. "Back to London, definitely. My old barracks. Was planning on staying posted there."

"Really?" Asked Tilly. "Don't you wanna spread your wings, you're young."

Eggsy rolled his eyes as he grinned. "I have a whole life at home. This bloody thing fucked up all my plans. I got the letter about this course on my fricken' anniversary."

There was a soft 'oooh' and Jonathan laughed.

"Damn, you're taken." He said, snapping his fingers and pulling a face.

Eggsy chuckled along with the rest of them, knowing in his head that he would miss the banter they had. But he had better things waiting for him at home.

…

Harry Hart tried his best to expel the bad feeling in his stomach when he sat up in bed a week later.

It was becoming worryingly usual now to wake up and instantaneously feel anxious in his gut, but today was different.

Eggsy was coming home.

The thought made Harry smile instantly and suddenly everything seemed brighter.

They'd spoken on the phone of course, but that couldn't quite replace holding someone close. And Harry had needed to hold Eggsy close with the last couple of weeks he'd had.

It must have barely been a fortnight after their anniversary when his mother had phoned him, crying, in the middle of the night.

Apparently his father had been having bad coughing fits for a while but they'd not told him anything until they'd gotten his test results back because they didn't want to worry him for nothing.

 _You've been having such a tough time of it lately, sweetheart._ That's what his mother had said through her laboured breaths.

Apparently 'a tough time of it' was posh-British code for 'remember when you got stabbed in the spleen?'

Harry would have naturally rolled his eyes but was so worried that he didn't press it.

And that was how he'd found out that Edward Hart had been diagnosed with early stage lung cancer.

Harry had frozen when his mother had told him, unsure what on earth he was supposed to do with such information.

He felt a little guilty afterwards but the minute Catherine had told him, the first thought in his mind had been Eggsy. He didn't know why, exactly, he just knew he wanted to hear his voice and feel his arms around him, telling him it was going to be okay.

But he didn't say anything.

Eggsy had commented on their next phone call that Harry sounded a little shaken and the worry in his voice was evident, which was precisely the reason Harry had withheld such distressing information.

The last thing, the very last thing he needed was Eggsy worrying, because he knew that he would. The kid was too bloody selfless sometimes.

He'd merely said that his father was a bit sick, told Eggsy he was glad he was having a surprisingly nice time and then he'd told him that he loved him.

As Harry took his glasses from the bedside cabinet and placed them on the bridge of his nose, he felt a renewed sense of hope within himself.

Eggsy would be home.

He couldn't quite pinpoint the moment when 'Eggsy' and 'okay' had become synonymous with each other, but he was glad that they had.

…

Eggsy hummed to himself as he watched his train pull up to the station. He was feeling a little hollow now that he was met with the prospect of actually leaving.

It had been a sad farewell with all of his new found friends but they'd exchanged information and promised to stay close, but he'd had fun on his boring as shit little holiday.

He grinned at the grimy train station, silently thanking it for the memories, as he boarded the train and felt the excitement bubble within him.

He imagined all the things he was going to do when he got back. The first thing that came to mind, naturally, was his own bed. He longed to feel his own pillow beneath his head again, even though it wasn't as comfy as Harry's, he longed to be able to walk naked to his own bathroom or showering without six other men with him.

 _Just one'll do,_ he thought to himself as he grinned.

He looked forward to seeing Roxy again, of course he did, he could talk to her about things he couldn't talk about with anyone else, especially military kids. He wanted to see his mum again, to check up on her after everything that had happened with Dean, he wanted to wrap his arms around his little sister and place a big sloppy kiss on her head.

Now that he actually began to think about everything he was getting back to, he found himself getting rather emotional about it all. Which probably wasn't the best thing to do on a train full of people.

He chuckled quietly to himself as he took an empty window seat and watched as the scenery began moving slowly out of sight.

He pulled his phone out quickly and the mess of tangled wires that was supposed to be his earphones. He shook his head as he went about untangling them before putting the earbuds in his ears and selecting his media player.

Being a natural shuffler, he didn't bother to check what song he was about to play until he heard the first few notes of 'Slave to Love' by Brian Ferry play in his ears.

This was definitely not helping his situation. He was reminded immediately of their anniversary, of the way Harry had hitched his leg around his waist and kissed him like his life had depended on it.

Suddenly moisture was gathering in his eyes and he shook his head, wiping the wetness away quickly with the back of his sleeve and wondering why he was so bloody emotional today.

He very highly doubted that he was PMSing because, as far as he was aware, he was no where near his period. The thought made him laugh instantly and an old woman sat opposite looked up, startled, at him and he looked out of the window immediately, cheeks burning.

…

"This is a covert operation." Michelle said, voice low, eyeing Roxy wearily. She nodded very seriously back and Michelle licked her lips as she turned back to the task at hand.

"I 'ave to do this very carefully, otherwise I'll trip the alarm and then our cover will be blown."

Harry rolled his eyes as he leant against one of the walls of the corridor, watching as Michelle slotted Eggsy's keys into the door of his flat, making a satisfied hum when it clicked open.

"And we're in." Roxy said in an American accent as Michelle grinned at her and opened the door.

"Very good, everyone. You'll make incredible spies." Harry voiced absent-mindedly as he walked into the small, empty flat, clucking his tongue quietly so no one could hear him. He must have told Eggsy a million times since they'd met that he should just move in with him but the now-marine had insisted that he loved his dingy little flat and the independence of it all.

Harry supposed he couldn't fault him there.

"Okay, what are we doing?" Roxy asked, making a face at an empty take away container on the table.

"Well, I guess we should start cleaning." Michelle commented, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm, messy buggar, our Eggsy." Harry said, pressing his lips together.

"Always has been." Michelle told him, sending a shallow smile in his direction while Roxy snorted.

Michelle and Harry had been getting on rather well in the months that Eggsy had been gone.

It had started when the police had called them back for secondary interviews as Dean had apparently committed theft whilst on bail. They'd let him out again, of course, because there wasn't any 'substantial risk to the public'.

Eggsy had fumed on the phone when Harry had revealed that particular bit of information, the optician could only imagine the fury in his eyes.

After that, Michelle had invited him back to hers for dinner. Harry had graciously accepted, more for courtesy than anything else, and over food, Michelle had told him about Lee and how she'd wished Eggsy could grow up with a father, someone to teach him to make the right decisions.

Harry had been quick to assure her that she had done a fantastic job in raising her boy, that he'd never had the good grace to meet anyone as loving and as selfless as Eggsy was. He'd told her that Eggsy had brought some light into his dulled life and she had smiled at him then, and touched his arm affectionately, and Harry liked to think that that was the moment he'd won her over. The achievement made him oddly proud.

It was the same gentle touch to the arm as she passed him on her way to the messy kitchen, and Harry felt himself light up inside and realised this must have been the way Eggsy had felt when his parents had accepted him so readily.

His stomach lurched at the thought of his father but he quickly shoved it away, focusing instead on Roxy's happy humming and the task at hand.

It took them nearly two hours to clean the flat, not that it was in any way that dirty but because they'd agreed it should be spotless for Eggsy's return.

And it was, Harry could see his own reflection in the kitchen counter as he placed wrapped fillets of steak on a chopping board.

"I can cook if you like." Michelle said, coming up behind him.

"It's okay." Harry replied softly. "I enjoy cooking."

She nodded. "I can help." She said, to which Harry nodded gratefully.

"Absolutely," he said, "err...I need garnish prepared."

She nodded at him and the pair worked in silence, side by side for a moment, until Michelle finally spoke.

"So how's your dad?" She said quietly.

"Stable." Harry replied instantly, nodding quickly to himself. "Very stable. Getting fitter everyday, apparently. I mean, obviously there is no cure but..."

"A long healthy life is cure enough, right?"

Harry nodded slowly. "It's all we can hope for."

"I wouldn't worry." She said mildly, preoccupying herself with slicing lettuce. "Medical science these days, they can do anything. People with H.I.V live into their old ages now so..." She suddenly made a face and Harry laughed earnestly before they were interrupted by Roxy bolting into the room.

"What?" Harry asked, alarmed at the sudden entrance.

All she did was smile giddily as they heard the door open and close and then Eggsy was stood in the kitchen doorway.

"Oh," he said upon seeing them all stood there, "I was wondering why my flat was open."

Eggsy seemed taller than Harry remembered, which was genetically impossible, of course, and his dark blonde hair was a little longer at the edges and he had a slight hint of stubble at his jawline.

Harry watched as that beautiful smile that had captured his heart spread across his boyfriends face as he enveloped his mum and then Roxy into a hug. He couldn't believe that he'd forgotten just how perfect Eggsy actually was, he felt an ache inside of him and wanted nothing more than to gather him up in his arms and never let him go again.

Eggsy grinned hugely when Roxy let him go and he was suddenly face to face with Harry.

He hadn't changed at all since the last time he'd seen him on the train station, aside from an almost imperceptible look of desperation in his hazel flecked eyes.

Eggsy didn't waste any time with words and instead grabbed a handful of Harry's jacket and pulled him into him.

Harry met him in a surprisingly hard kiss and let out a quiet sigh as he felt the younger man's lips move against his own again for the first time for what felt like an eternity.

The scoffs beside them didn't waver Eggsy's grin as he tangled a hand in Harry's hair and breathed in the smell he hadn't realised he's missed so much until that moment.

That little void that had been following him around ever since he stepped onto that train dissipated and he was whole again.

When Eggsy finally pulled away, Harry was smiling embarrassedly down at him, still at odds with overt PDA but all it did was make Eggsy smile. He allowed himself one more moment to get lost in those eyes before he disentangled himself from Harry and turned to Michelle and Roxy, both of whom were raising an eyebrow at him.

"Um. Where's Daisy?" He asked, suddenly sheepish.

"Karen's looking after her." Michelle told him. "Needed a few hours off to sort this place out."

"Actually, yeah." Eggsy said, glancing around himself with his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "It's really clean in here." He sent a look to Harry stood behind him who merely shrugged before turning back to his mother. "Please don't tell me you guys cleaned."

Roxy grinned at him and Eggsy's cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"Oh, come on, guys." He practically whined. "I just wanted to shower and then..." _And then fuck Harry's brains out, in all honesty._ "Now I feel guilty you've gone to all this effort."

Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms around Eggsy's midsection from behind, he found himself disappearing in the warmth of the embrace for a moment. Reminded, forcefully, of the cold nights spent tossing and turning, trying not to wake John or Chris or anyone in the barracks as he let his fingers trail along the edge of his hardness.

As they ate, Roxy nudged Eggsy in the side. "You know how boring it's been without you around?" She said accusingly, as if it were his fault.

He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sorry. I'll take more consideration the next time I'm ordered away."

She snickered.

"How was it?" Harry asked, eyes meeting his across the room and Eggsy was again met with that primal need deep within his stomach. He shifted his plate across his lap slightly.

"Okay." He admitted honestly. "Just health and safety, nothing too different to normal training to be fair. Just more paperwork. Met some cool people, though."

"Bet you're glad to be back." Michelle said, to which Eggsy nodded earnestly.

"'Course I am. Even though you all annoy the living shit outta me."

Michelle admonished his cursing but it didn't quite reach her eyes, Roxy sniggered and Harry laughed behind his hand.

Eggsy thanked his mum and his best friend profusely again as they made to leave around an hour later, assuring them he would repay them for such kindness in the future, before he shut the door firmly and leant with his back against it.

He was met with the sight of Harry, leaning against the sofa with his long legs crossed and poised and his arms loosely crossed. He'd taken off his suit jacket, leaving him in a crisp eggshell shirt and a navy tie running the length of his stomach.

Eggsy followed it with his eyes for a moment, lingering lower for a moment until Harry cleared his throat and Eggsy's attentions were brought back to his ruffled chestnut hair, just a hint of distinguishing grey at the temples, eyes alight behind his glasses and mouth opened into a coy grin.

Eggsy was hard already.

"I suppose you would like me to leave as well." Harry commented lightly, pushing himself gently into a standing position. "I understand that you're probably tired and..."

Eggsy didn't even bother to tell him to shut up, he was that far gone. Instead, he launched himself across the room, threading his arms around Harry's neck and pulling him painfully down into a bruising kiss.

Harry moaned out involuntarily as their lips melded against each other and his eyes closed in a pained expression of pure desperate need.

He dizzied at the feel of Eggsy's tongue sweeping forcefully against his own after so long of feeling cold and empty, and suddenly everything was Eggsy. Eggsy's warm and insistent hands roaming the planes of his chest and his back before struggling to undo the knot on his tie.

Harry's arms finally found their way to the younger man's hips and he wasted no time in pulling him flush against him, eliciting a loud gasp from Eggsy as his straining cock was caught between their thighs.

He knew he was being a child but he couldn't help rutting against him desperately, shivering as the fabric scraped across the sensitive flesh there.

"Eggsy, shit, I missed you..." Harry murmured, one hand finding its way under his waist band and squeezing his ass gently, while the other knotted itself in his hair, pulling him closer.

"Me too..." Eggsy managed, finding it hard to suck in the necessary oxygen needed to live but the fuck if he cared.

He was so surrounded by Harry that it took him by surprise when the world turned on itself and they were on the floor, Harry quickly straddled his waist and Eggsy barely had a second to appreciate how debauched he looked with his hair sticking out at odd angles and his shirt half-buttoned before Harry's hands were curling in his and pining him to the floor.

Eggsy mewled as Harry rolled his crotch forward, catching Eggsy's straining member with his own, before he leant down and pressed a hot kiss to his jawline.

"Fuck, Harry..." Eggsy keened, desperation taking over logic as he bucked up wildly into Harry's touch. "Please, please, don't stop..."

Harry suddenly froze when his phone vibrated in his pocket. The moment would have been comical had the pair not been so turned on, so close and so bloody desperate.

"You should probably answer..." Eggsy finally breathed out, and Harry appeared to hesitate for a moment before he released Eggsy's hands from his hold and hitched himself back onto his ankles.

Eggsy jerked at the friction to his crotch before covering his face with his hands and taking a deep breath.

Harry looked forlornly at the gorgeously stretched out and needy man beneath him before he pressed his phone to his ear, ready to give a verbal bollocking to whoever had interrupted such a satisfying reunion.

"Hello?"

" _Harry, sweetheart. It's mum."_ Came his mother's voice from the other end of the line, something in her tone seemed vaguely joyous.

"Oh, mum. Hi. Is everything okay?"

Harry watched as Eggsy took his hands from his face and stared inquisitively up at him. Something in his voice must have piqued his attention. Harry bit his lip at Eggsy's pink and swollen lips and the innocent expression on his face when only thirty seconds ago he'd been begging Harry to fuck him. He felt his cock throb in the confines of his underwear.

" _I'm just calling about Dad."_

The look of concern that spread across Eggsy's features alerted Harry to how seriously his face must have dropped in that moment, giving Eggsy an apologetic look, the optician slowly moved his legs until he was no longer straddling his waist and leant against the side of couch.

"What's happened?" He asked, trying to keep the concern in his voice low as a number of terrifying scenarios unceremoniously presented themselves to him.

" _You'll never believe it, sweetheart. The doctor's said he's making the most miraculous progress. Of course I knew he would, he is a Hart, after all. Anyway, they're sending him home."_

"Really?" Asked Harry, brighting immediately as Eggsy manoeuvred himself into a sitting position next to him, their sides brushing and suddenly Harry was grateful for the subtle contact. "That's...that's fantastic, mum. It really is."

" _I know. It's marvellous. But it won't be until the weekend, I just thought I'd let you know now. I don't want to take up your time, I expect you'll be with Eggsy."_

Harry inclined his head and saw the younger man giving him a small, if concerned, smile and slid their hands together, squeezing tightly.

"Yes, I am."

" _Do send him our love now that he's home, won't you?"_ She sounded so fond over the phone that it made Harry's heart skip in his chest.

"Of course I will. Have a good night, mum."

" _And you, love. Goodnight."_

When Harry hung up, he found that he couldn't help the smile plastered across his face. He knew, and had accepted, that there was no cure for what his father was going through but the thought that he could live out his remaining time in strength and comfort and dignity warmed him in a way that little else could.

"Babe, is everything okay?" Eggsy asked gently from beside him, giving his hand a squeeze.

Harry put his phone down on the carpet and regarded Eggsy, expression open and eyes full of care, and sighed slightly, shifting closer to him.

"It's my father." He said finally.

"Oh, yeah. You said. How is he?"

"He's well." Harry told him honestly. "He's coming home."

"That's awesome." Eggsy said, smiling. "Wicked. I'm really glad. Can't keep you Hart's down, can we?"

Harry faltered for a moment before he found his voice, sincerely hoping that Eggsy wouldn't be upset at what he was about to say.

"Listen, darling, I wasn't being totally honest with you when we spoke about it on the phone."

Eggsy's eyebrows lurched downwards and when he spoke, his voice was uncharacteristically quiet. "What do you mean?"

"Eggsy, my dad has early stage lung cancer."

The words still hurt to say, even though he must have said them a million different times to a million different people, but this was Eggsy. This was Eggsy he was confessing to, and Eggsy turning his face away and looking saddened at the floor.

"Shit." He said, and it was barely audible. When he looked back up, he looked so overbearingly apologetic that it tugged on Harry's heart.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything," Harry quickly explained, "it's not that I didn't want to tell you, of course I did. But, my mother taught me to always exchange tragic news in person and you seemed to be having such a surprisingly nice time, I didn't want to ruin it for you. I'm sorry."

Eggsy still looked worried, as Harry had expected him to be, but he attempted a soft, sincere smile in Harry's direction as he tightened the grip of their fingers.

"You get shit news like that and you're still protecting me," Eggsy said, shaking his head. "That's why I love you, asshole."

Harry had been half-planning a myriad of big romantic gestures for the past few months but realised that right here, sat half-dressed with kiss-bitten lips on Eggsy's floor, staring at the look of love and concern in his eyes, that this was truly the perfect moment.

"Eggsy..." Harry began in a hushed voice.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Do you want to...I mean...I..." He stopped talking, pulling a face to himself at his embarrassment. "Would you like to...marry me?"

Eggsy stared, unblinkingly, at Harry for the longest moment. The first thought that came to him was one of complete and utter blankness. He had no idea how on Earth he was supposed to process such a request.

The next thought was one of embarrassment. Not at the question, but at the fact that for the entirety of the time the pair had been together, Eggsy had never once considered marriage to be a viable option for them.

But as he looked at Harry, who was gazing back at him with a mixture of optimism and fear, it suddenly became _everything_ that he wanted.

He wanted to be married to Harry, he wanted to be able to call the love of his life his _husband._

The idea made him giddy and scared all at the same time.

"Oh my God." Was all he managed to say.

Harry suddenly went beetroot red and looked away, running a hand through his already dishevelled hair.

"Err...obviously, I know it's a shock but..." Harry was suddenly cut off by an insistent hand around his neck and a gentle, albeit lingering kiss to his lips.

He closed his eyes instinctively, but when he opened them he was met with Eggsy's bright, hopeful expression.

"Yes, I'll marry you, Harry. Fuck yes."

It was the complete uncompromising joy in Eggsy's voice that really made his stomach flip inside of him and he suddenly couldn't remember why he'd been worried before.

"Are you sure?" He found himself asking, to which Eggsy rolled his eyes.

"I've never been more sure," Eggsy assured him, smile fixed firmly in place now. "Christ, I never thought..."

"Thought what?" Harry pressed gently, teasing his fingers through Eggsy's slightly longer hair.

"I never thought anyone would ever ask me to marry them." Eggsy admitted sheepishly, eyes hitting the floor suddenly. "S'pecially you."

"You must know by now that I would do anything for you." Harry said quietly, but there was a smile in his voice.

Eggsy pressed his lips together, fighting off a smile before his gaze listed back up to meet Harry's. His eyes seemed darker than they had previously.

"So...weren't we in the middle of something?" He asked, tongue in cheek.

Harry shook his head and attempted to stand. "You know, actually, I think we should call it a night, I'm awfully tired and..."

Strong arms wrapped around his thighs and pulled him back down onto the floor. He met Eggsy's eyes, alight with keening desperation and suddenly all joking was gone.

"What do you want?" Harry asked, voice low.

Eggsy bit his lip and Harry felt himself become hard again, straining against the restrictive suit trousers he was wearing.

"I want you to...fuck." Eggsy said, pressing a hand to the front of his trousers and hissing.

"What, Eggsy?" Harry pressed in a hard voice.

"That." Eggsy gasped out, reaching forward and pressing a kiss to his neck. "That, take control...husband."

Harry froze as something sparked inside of him, sending his fingertips on fire as he pushed Eggsy swiftly the floor again. The younger man gasped beneath him and it almost registered on an emotional level.

"Did you think about me when you were away?" Harry asked quietly, pinning Eggsy to the freshly hoovered carpet with his body weight.

"Yes." Eggsy replied immediately, sounding suddenly breathless. He wanted to wrap his arms around Harry but was so effectively restrained that he couldn't move. He felt his cock twitch in its confines.

Suddenly, Harry's body weight was gone as the older man sat back on his ankles and Eggsy barely had time to register him roughly unbuckling his belt and pulling his jeans and underwear down around his splayed thighs in one fluid motion.

Eggsy closed his eyes when he felt Harry's hot hand wrap around his cock but they flew open at the sharp, shallow tugs he gave him.

"What did you think about?" Harry asked darkly. "At night, when you had your hand wrapped around yourself like I have now? What did you imagine me doing?"

Eggsy tried to reply, he honestly did, but then Harry's finger was probing his streaming slit and his head hit the carpet with a loud _thump_ and his words got caught in his throat.

He forced himself to look up in time to see Harry massaging the pad of his finger across his sensitive head. Always so sensitive but now more so because of the lack of contact. It sent red hot sparks shooting through his cock and he couldn't decide if it was pain or pleasure but all he knew was that it was incredible and he didn't want it to stop.

He found himself bucking up into Harry's touch as his mouth fell open and a babble of words came tumbling out.

"Thought about you fucking me," He said, shivering as his glistening head disappeared into Harry's tight fist. "Hnnnghh, thought about your cock, deep inside me...you're...fuck...you're tongue..."

Eggsy was suddenly flipped on his back and it was times like this that Harry's strength enthralled him. It was easy to forget, with his mild-mannered civilian countenance, that Harry was in fact an ex-officer with a hidden, coiled strength like a tiger or a wild beast.

All the thought did was make Eggsy harder as he ground wantonly into the carpet beneath him, hissing at the satisfying sting it brought to his sensitised skin.

He bit down, hard, on his fist to stop himself crying out when he felt Harry's red hot tongue lapping around the delicate skin of his hole.

Eggsy barely had time to catch his breath before he was being tugged roughly back onto his knees and an insistent, strong hand was curling around the girth of his cock and stroking.

He didn't know exactly what had brought on this fiery side to his lover...his _fiancé..._ but all he knew was that he fucking loved it.

He felt the probing heat of Harry's tongue against his tender entrance again and collapsed onto the carpet, wanting to push him away and buck down into his hand at the same time but he couldn't move.

He knew what Harry was doing, of course, he was straight-up teasing him but, as ever, he had no control.

"Fuck, Harry..." Eggsy breathed out, attempting to push his ass back, to be met the with the silky, overwhelming feeling of Harry pushing inside of him and licking against him but was only met with the gentle, teasing strokes around him. "Please...please, Harry..."

"Please what?" Harry asked quietly, hand slowing on his member and Eggsy nearly screamed. He could hear the smirk in Harry's voice and found his cheeks burning with a mixture of embarrassment and pure primal need.

"Please, rim me." He said quietly, head falling between his arms.

He was immediately rewarded with Harry's tongue pressing inside of him and he let out a strangled moan as he collapsed against the floor, the only thing keeping him upright were Harry's hands.

As Harry pressed wetly into him, seemingly working Eggsy into that intense, terrifying place only he knew about, Eggsy wondered, with what brain capacity he had left, if Harry had ever felt anything like this. If he'd ever experienced the off-worldly pleasure he was giving Eggsy now.

The thought was forced from his mind when Harry hummed contently against his skin and the vibration sent his body into overdrive, sparking every nerve within him like a fuse burning out.

Eggsy was completely lost in it. He could do nothing but helplessly alternate with pushing his ass back and shoving his cock into Harry's fist, moaning as the spikes of pleasure shot through him and met in the middle until he could feel the heat coiling in his groin.

"Uh..." Was the only sound he managed to get out and then Harry was gone.

Eggsy's eyes burst open and his head span as the hand around his cock disappeared and the pressure in his ass was pulled away.

He turned his head back, seeing Harry hovering above him and smirking.

"I knew you were about to come." Harry supplied. "I'd almost forgotten how damn sensitive you are."

Eggsy took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his shaking form as he let his forehead hit the floor.

"Shit, Harry, that ain't fair." He mumbled. "You trying to kill me?"

"No, dear boy, I'm trying to fuck you."

Eggsy's head snapped up and he clambered on his knees, pulling Harry down into an aggressive kiss. Harry hummed loudly against him as he circled his arms around his waist and hoisted him into a standing position.

Eggsy struggled out of his trousers as Harry walked swiftly to the bedroom and Eggsy quickly followed, cock bouncing against his stomach.

Harry turned as he saw him in the doorway, lube in hand, and suddenly the older man was on him again, pushing him flush against the wall with the line of his body.

Eggsy shuddered as his back hit the wall, hard, effectively trapping him against Harry but there was no where else in the world he'd rather be.

He wrapped one arm around Harry's neck while he pushed the other around his back, fumbling under his waistband and scraping at any skin he could find.

Harry damn near growled as his hand curled around the back of Eggsy's knee and hitched the younger man's leg around his waist.

Eggsy moaned as his cock was pressed against the front of Harry's trousers, scraping deliciously yet tortuously against him.

So distracted was he by rutting against the older man that he missed Harry lubing up his fingers and cried out when Harry thrust one unceremoniously into him, his ass accepting it greedily because it was so open and exposed in its current position.

Eggsy could do nothing but cling on for dear life as Harry fingered him, pistoning in and out of him in an almost aggressive rhythm that left Eggsy light-headed and animalistic. He bit and suckled at Harry's neck uncomprehendingly, allowing one of his hands to tangle in Harry's hair and tug roughly.

"Christ, Harry. Fuck me." His voice was surprisingly commanding and Harry didn't need to be told twice. Eggsy gasped as he felt Harry's thick, exposed head bump against his tender hole.

One of Eggsy's hands found its way to Harry's chest and pressed gently, Harry stilled immediately, catching Eggsy's gaze with his own.

"I love you." Was all Eggsy said, stroking a soft line down Harry's face.

"I love you." Harry replied quietly, melting at Eggsy's soft smile before he pressed up into him. Eggsy shook as Harry slid easily to the hilt, hawk-like grip finding its way to Harry's arm and digging into the flesh.

Harry hissed but didn't stop, because Eggsy hadn't told him to.

When he was buried to the hilt, his legs nearly gave out beneath him from the intense, suffocating pressure of Eggsy spasming around his bare cock.

Eggsy shut his eyes tightly, giving Harry that look of blissful agony that he so adored.

"Eggsy..." Harry began, but all Eggsy could do was tremble against him.

Being pressed against the wall with his leg around Harry's waist wasn't an angle they'd ever tried before, mainly because they were rarely so desperate that they couldn't make it to the bed, but it meant that Eggsy was unused to the near-constant pressure against his prostate and could slowly feel it taking him apart from the inside.

"I..." He finally managed, opening his eyes and meeting Harry's gaze, so filled with love he nearly cried. "I...won't last long." He admitted honestly, grasping onto Harry's neck tightly lest he collapse. Or possibly black out. Or possibly die.

Harry merely nodded before he pressed a long, soft kiss to Eggsy's lips and pulled out, thrusting in immediately and causing Eggsy to moan against his mouth.

He set the pace immediately, each thrust harder than the previous until Eggsy's back was bouncing against the wall, head thrown back and a string of unintelligible sounds dripping from his open mouth.

Harry grunted loudly before he curled his free hand around Eggsy's ass and hoisted his other leg around his waist, Eggsy gasped as he was pulled completely from the ground, the forces of gravity impaling him on Harry's hard cock, his eyes fluttered closed and his mouth fell open in a silent scream and then Harry was biting down, hard, on the exposed join of his neck as he thrust up, deeper than before, forcing an almost ethereal sound from Eggsy's jagged throat.

Eggsy whimpered, loudly, as he forced the hand that wasn't gripping Harry like a vice down between their bodies, attempting to grasp at his poor, neglected dick as it twitched helpless against him.

"No." Harry blurted out, hand catching Eggsy's and pinning it swiftly to the wall.

Eggsy sent Harry a questioning look but it took most of his strength to stop his eyes rolling in the back of his head.

"I want you to come untouched," Harry said, voice low and rough, eyes nearly black. "Like you always do."

Eggsy stared down at himself, moaning uncontrollably at the delicious fullness pumping in and out of him. The pleasure was so intense but it wasn't focused enough, his cock wasn't even rutting against Harry's skin.

Eggsy wanted to say that he couldn't, couldn't possibly manage such a feat but his words were slurred and his eyes unfocused.

"You can do it," Harry purred against him, as if reading his mind. "I know you can."

Eggsy bit his lip and trembled as he forced his hand away from himself, distracting himself by burying his face in Harry's neck as he felt his orgasm sear through his ass and fill his cock agonisingly slowly like liquid. Then he was coming against the older man, shooting thick white ropes against him.

He felt his eyes fill with moisture as his body shook under the power of it, helpless against the hard cock still drilling deeply into him, pressing against the over-sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside of him until Harry groaned loudly, stilled, stuttered and then Eggsy felt that white hot heat pulsing inside him and it was more incredible and unbearable than he imagined.

His legs tightened to the point of pain as he spasmed against Harry, clutching on desperately as if he were afraid he was going to pass out.

"Shit...Eggsy, are you alright?" Harry asked breathlessly.

Eggsy nodded, eyes closed before he felt the tell-tale squidge of Harry pulling out. He flexed as he felt the come dripping down the back of his thighs but instead of lowering him to the ground, Harry gathered him up in his arms – princess style – and carried him over to the bed.

Eggsy keened at the soft covers beneath him until he opened his eyes and frowned when Harry was no longer there. He sat up when he saw Harry walking back in, half-dressed and perfect, carrying a wad of tissue in his hand.

"Here." He said, pressing the tissue into Eggsy's open palm as he joined him on the bed.

"Thanks." Eggsy said, flushing slightly. He reached across the space between them and pressed a palm to Harry's slick skin, marvelling, for a moment, at the fact that he'd been allowed such an amazing, incredible person.

"I really fucking missed you." He breathed out.

Harry chuckled before he pulled him across into a kiss.

…

Harry and Eggsy sat in Harry's four poster bed, Eggsy was wearing only the over-sized shirt of Harry's that the optician had gifted him before his disastrous trip to Dartmoor and Harry only had the silk black dressing gown Eggsy so adored draped around him.

The younger man shivered as he sifted the material through his fingers, bare legs entwining with Harry's as they kissed, open-mouthed and languid.

"Will you get married in your uniform?" Eggsy whispered against his lover's mouth, the image of Harry in full officer's kit making him shiver whilst discovering a kink he hadn't known he'd had before.

"Mmm." Harry hummed against his lips, capturing his mouth again before he replied. "Only if you get married in yours."

Eggsy grinned hugely at the thought but frowned heavily when Harry attempted to twist away from him.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

Harry rolled his eyes but there was a smile on his face. "My goodness, Eggsy. You're entirely too clingy."

Eggsy huffed as Harry untangled their legs and hopped out of the bed, crossing to one of his bedside drawers and reaching inside, Eggsy watched, interested, as the black silk slid over his muscular thighs.

"I have something for you." Harry said suddenly, hand still hidden inside the drawer. There was something nervous in his voice that made Eggsy cock his head to the side.

"What is it?" He asked.

Harry bit his lip, tantalisingly sexily, before he retracted his hand and Eggsy froze.

Eggsy watched as Harry collapsed back onto the bed, delicately holding out a black, suede and worryingly expensive-looking ring box.

"Harry..." Eggsy said slowly, eyes wide.

Harry merely grinned at him before he opened it and Eggsy nearly gasped at the simple silver band with a gentle line of diamonds around one edge.

"Christ, Harry...it's perfect. I hope it didn't..."

"I won't hear another word about price." Harry said, Eggsy looked at him and could see the pink tinge in his cheek. "I should have given this to you when I proposed, in fact, but I was rather unprepared."

Eggsy fixed Harry with an almost accusing stare. "You mean...you _planned_ this?"

Harry arched an eyebrow. "You thought I just decided to ask you to marry me on the floor?" He asked.

"Well...yeah." Eggsy admitted, voice losing some of its enthusiasm. "How...long have you been meaning to ask me?" He asked quietly.

"Err...I was...before you left, really, but then you seemed so down about the whole thing, it didn't seem fair."

"You were planning this since before I left?" Eggsy asked incredulously. "I don't know what to say."

"You can say 'yes.'" Harry supplied.

"I already did." Eggsy pointed out, although he was being cheeky, he still felt his heart flutter in his chest.

"Yes, but I'm worried I didn't propose correctly, having disregarded my gentlemanly duties ever so slightly..."

Eggsy cut him off suddenly by surging across the bed and kissing him, it was a little uncoordinated but when he saw Harry's flustered expression he was fairly certain that he'd gotten his point across.

He pulled on Harry's dressing gown until the pair were flush against each other, faces millimetres apart.

"It was perfect the first time." Eggsy whispered against Harry's skin. "But I'll marry you again and again and again, every time you ask me."

Harry's smile was so heart-warming that it took Eggsy's breath away. He watched, silently, as Harry pulled his left hand up between their bodies and slipped the engagement ring onto his finger.

He admired it for a moment, swallowing at the cool feel against his skin, before he entwined his fingers with Harry's.

"I'm getting the distinct impression," Eggsy said slowly, "that I'm the girl in this relationship."

Harry laughed loudly.

"You don't have to take my name, if that makes you feel any better." He joked.

Eggsy laughed along with him but he couldn't help but feel helplessly taken with the idea.

Of course he didn't want to lose his father's name, but 'Eggsy Unwin-Hart' sounded pretty damn good from where he was standing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Bloody hell, Harry, wear some clothes that aren't suits, I'm running out of suits to give you.

Chapter Two

Eggsy frowned down at the list in front of him, tapping his pen against the side and racking his brain for anything he may have forgotten.

He titled his head as he reread his scruffy scrawl for the millionth time.

 _Ceremony venue_

 _Reception Venue_

 _Flowers_

 _Dinner ?_

 _Religious/Non-religious?_

 _Best man_

 _Groomsmen?_

 _Bridesmaids?_

 _Outfits_

 _Rings_

 _Vows_

 _telegrams? (wtf even are these?)_

 _speeches (arrgh)_

 _guests e.g distant relatives/seating plan ect_

 _decorations_

 _alcohol/e.g free bar (alcoholic relatives?)_

 _parents of bride/groom (groom/groom)_

 _music_

 _invitations_

He glared down at the unfortunate amount of question marks before pulling his phone out and selecting Harry's name.

 _Gt that sxy ass of yours over later, need help xx_

It was barely a minute later that his phoned buzzed again.

 _What's wrong? Xx_

Eggsy rolled his eyes, momentarily having forgotten over-protective Harry who was half-certain he was going to crack his head open on every blunt surface.

He merely replied: _died, was tragic, need help with funeral plans_

The reply he got back was just as callous and sarcastic in a way that assured Eggsy they were made for each other.

 _You're making lists again, don't worry. Be over later, superman to the rescue xx_

Eggsy grinned to himself as his heart fluttered inside his chest.

He glanced back down at his list and his eyes momentarily focused on _parents of the groom/groom._

Worry bubbled inside him as he wondered what his mother would have to say at such news. He hoped that she would be happy for him, she seemed to have taken to Harry nicely but Eggsy was unsure whether or not that was because she liked him or merely that she felt guilty about Dean and that guilt was soon to wear off.

He shook his head as he forced himself not to think about it, it was a bad rut to get yourself into, consistently expecting the worst from people. His mother loved him and would be happy that he was happy, that was it.

Harry arrived at his flat about an hour and a half later and, having come straight from work, was naturally looking like a runway model in a grey bespoke suit and a deep red tie tucked neatly inside.

"Adventurous." Eggsy commented as he pulled on Harry's tie and kissed him softly. "You didn't have to come straight from work, you know."

"I know how flustered you get when you make lists," Harry merely observed, he held up a white bag. "Besides, I brought food."

Eggsy grinned loudly as he flopped onto the sofa. Harry went straight to the kitchen and began to pull plates from the cupboard.

Eggsy rolled his eyes, another learned posh thing about the optician was his inability to eat takeaway from the takeaway container.

Eggsy remembered once voicing that it took the fun out of ordering food and Harry had merely assured him that there were more satisfying ways to have fun before pushing him down onto the couch.

Eggsy was so caught up in that particular fond memory that he completely missed Harry placing a plate of chinese food in front of him and joining him on the couch.

"Darling." Harry said, Eggsy's face snapped to his and he blinked. Harry shook his head as Eggsy grinned.

"Okay, what have you come up with?" Harry asked.

Eggsy grappled his list from the coffee table before swinging his legs on the sofa and across Harry's waist.

Eggsy expected the older man to admonish such behaviour but Harry merely stroked a hand across his shin as he ate.

"Err...okay," Eggsy began. "Ceremony venue?"

Harry inclined his head to the side in thought for a moment. "I...personally, am not sure about churches."

"No, same." Eggsy continued, breathing a sigh of relief as he crossed off 'religious or non-religious.' "I hate churches, stuffy, uh."

"Well, we live in sin, we might as well get married in sin." Harry admitted coyly, sending Eggsy a sideways grin.

"I'll marry you in sin any day, baby." Eggsy supplied, reading further down his list.

"Flowers – I thought I'd leave you in charge of flowers, you know, considering you're the top-secret government florist."

"Mmm." Came Harry's amused voice.

"Do we both get best men?" Eggsy asked. "You ain't allowed to laugh because I don't know, but it seems a little...I dunno...pointless?"

"I don't think there's a marriage rule-book." Harry said. "I think people pick and choose traditions they like to suit themselves but the joy of non-religious weddings is that you can celebrate your union without the stigma. Like when Sam got married she threw away many of the 'traditions', her father didn't give her away, for example."

"Why not?" Eggsy asked.

"She believed it to be inherently sexist because of what it stands for, in the same way that church weddings and 'mother's of the bride' and all that are inherently heteronormative. The traditions don't call for us, so naturally, we do what we please."

"Wow," Eggsy said, a little dazed. "I never thought about it like that. You've really given it a lot of thought, haven't you?"

"I was born in a time where homosexuality had just been legalised," Harry reminded him, voice light. "Growing up in the 70s and the 80s rather made you believe that there was no normal for what you were and what you did." Harry's hand found Eggsy's. "You see, I never thought I would ever get the chance to marry, that people like us didn't have a place in the rituals of the heterosexuals. But now...we should own it, control it. Make it about us instead of about everyone else. I'm marrying you because I love you, because I adore you and I want to call you mine, I like to think that you're marrying me for the same reasons. So whether or not we high tail it to Vegas or have twelve groomsmen and bridesmaids, the only thing that matters is that it absolutely makes us happy."

Eggsy was speechless for a moment, overcome with how incredibly lucky he'd been to have found such a soul as Harry's. He held his hand a little tighter.

"You know I adore you." He said quietly, suddenly desperate for Harry to know how much he meant to him. "You mean the world to me, you know that, right?"

Harry nodded and Eggsy smiled.

"Come on," Harry said, tapping Eggsy's shin. "Eat something, you need to keep your strength up."

Eggsy rolled his eyes but dutifully pulled his plate towards him.

…

It was an odd occurrence for Eggsy to insist on going to the Hart Estate, particularly when Harry never really enjoyed their visits, but Eggsy had voiced, later in the evening, that he wanted to see Catherine and Edward with everything that was going on.

Harry thought that was disarmingly sweet and had told Eggsy to sit tight as he came to pick him up.

He smiled down at the colour-organised binder on the passenger seat as he picked it up with one hand before he hopped out of the car and made his way to Eggsy's door.

Eggsy let him in almost immediately, shirtless and with a smile plastered across his face, before he flounced back to his bedroom.

"I hope you're getting dressed," Harry called playfully from the living room, "we don't have time for _that._ "

Eggsy returned,grinning coyly as he buttoned his shirt. "Later, big boy." He said. Harry's gaze lowered to Eggsy's hands on his shirt and settled on the silver band nestled perfectly on his left hand.

He found it hard to contain his smile as Eggsy finished.

"There, good to go." He said, before eyeing the folder in Harry's hand.

"Oh, I got this." Harry said suddenly, thrusting it to Eggsy. "Wedding planner, I thought it might be prudent, considering your penchant to over-think things."

Despite the teasing, Eggsy couldn't help smiling shyly as he accepted it. It was such a disarmingly sweet gesture and yet Harry probably wasn't even sure he was making one.

"Thanks." Was all he managed to say. "I'll...just find a place for this."

"I'll wait." Harry said breezily while Eggsy walked back into his bedroom. He put the wedding planner in his bedside drawer a little too eagerly and the front page fell open. It read ' _Wedding of..."_ and the opportunity was too enticing to pass up.

He fumbled for a pen and quickly wrote down "Unwin-Hart" before he closed the drawer and made his way back out to Harry.

"You could have gone to the car." Eggsy pointed out.

"A gentleman always escorts his fiancé to the vehicle." Harry supplied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Eggsy slid his hand into Harry's and pressed a kiss of approval to his cheek.

"So how is she?" Eggsy asked in the car ride. He watched as Harry's hands tightened on the steering wheel slightly, not from anger, Eggsy knew that, Harry wasn't an angry person, but from worry.

"She's okay." He admitted honestly. "I think she really is, she's come to terms with what's happening. They knew about this for a long time before we did, apparently, they just didn't want to say anything. Because I was..." He tailed off, not wanting to bring up that horrific incident again. "Well, anyway. She also said she didn't want to worry us before they knew anything definitive."

"Why do parents do that?" Eggsy huffed suddenly.

"Do what?" Harry asked, inclining his head towards him.

"Keep things from you to protect you," he expanded, "I mean, I get the appeal but if I've learnt anything from being with you then it's that honesty is literally the best policy. Imagine how many times we could have been pulled apart if we weren't honest with each other."

"Or if you didn't have such a ridiculous boyfriend." Harry supplied, amused.

"I don't have a ridiculous boyfriend." Eggsy reminded him, "I have a ridiculous fiancé, though."

Harry smiled despite himself before his face fell. "About that..." He said slowly. "I was thinking...perhaps we shouldn't tell my parents just yet, not until everything is in complete neutral. No shocks, no frills. Just complete calm and normality until they're settled. Do you understand?" He said it softly, almost guiltily.

Eggsy felt an initial stab of hurt but that quickly dissipated when he listened to Harry's reasoning. Eggsy had to remind himself that he was merely doing everything he could to protect his parents. He knew that if his mother was dying he wouldn't want to go shouting about his good news the second she got back from hospital.

Catherine greeted them warmly at the large, red-carpeted staircase. Eggsy immediately noticed how she hugged Harry just a little bit tighter and a little bit longer than normal.

Before they even spoke about Edward, she asked after his own health and his trip to Falmouth. Eggsy was so taken aback by her selfless, accommodating nature that he couldn't reply for a second.

"Err...great, thank you. Really fine, everyone was very friendly. How are you, I'm so sorry to hear about...everything."

"Oh, sweetheart, you're too kind." Catherine smiled. "You shouldn't be worrying about me, you have your own lives to be getting along with."

"How's dad?" Harry asked, mouth dry.

"Oh, he's fine, darling." Catherine said quickly, a little too quickly. "He's just asleep upstairs. I shouldn't think we should wake him. Would you like some tea?"

The three sat in an expensively furnished dining room whilst a smartly dressed maid brought them tea.

Eggsy was aware that Edward and Catherine kept staff, he'd seen a couple around at various times and with the size of the estate, there was no feasible way that it could be maintained by two elderly pensioners.

But still, as he smiled at the young lady who poured him tea he felt overcome with unease, knowing it could easily be him in her position. That it should have been, really. Somehow he'd worked his way to the other side of the table.

He turned his attentions back to Catherine, she was absent-mindedly dropping sugar cubes in her teacup whilst she talked to Harry.

"...And I heard back from Joseph, love, he's heading to Australia for the cricket season."

"Really?" Harry asked, sounding interested but Eggsy knew that he couldn't care less. Catherine probably couldn't care less, either, to be fair. But he supposed both of them were skirting around the subject at hand.

Eggsy kept his hands folded in his lap so that Catherine wouldn't catch sight of the ring on his left hand. He supposed it would be easy enough to explain away but he put his foot down at actually lying to her.

Instead, he snaked a hand out under the table and grasped at Harry's. Harry's head didn't incline and his expression didn't waver as he gave his mum his undivided attention but Eggsy felt him squeeze back.

"So what did the doctors say?" Harry interjected finally.

Catherine looked like she stopped breathing for a moment before she brought her teacup delicately to her lips and breathed out a sigh. "They said that he's very strong. Apparently, with these sorts of situations, they consider lung transplants these days, can you believe that, lung transplants? Well, anyway, they said he was a little too old for that sort of thing. Besides, even if he hadn't have been, I doubt he'd want it anyway. I wouldn't, could you imagine, Eggsy, having someone else's lung?"

Eggsy quickly shook his head, agreeing instantly with her. She was chuckling as she spoke but he could tell pretty instantly that she was pretending to be happier than she was.

Eggsy could tell by the way Harry's hand was cutting circulation off in his own, that he wasn't happy at all.

"It's sods law," Eggsy expressed later on when they left the Hart estate. "Your dad, I mean, I know you lot are rich and everything but you do like, so much for charity. It's not fair."

"Everything has its time." Harry said lightly. "Besides, you heard my mother. He could potentially have years left in him once he regains his strength."

Eggsy nodded encouragingly but could see the pain in Harry's eyes as he stood aside to allow Eggsy to walk inside his home before he did.

Eggsy remembered being far too young to really process his father's death, but he remembered the void that it had left in him that still existed today.

"Harry..." He said suddenly, pressing gently against Harry's chest as they walked inside.

"Eggsy?" Harry asked quizzically.

"You know I'm here for you, right? If you ever wanna talk about it or if you ever need anything."

Harry was silent for a long moment before his eyes seemed to visibly soften. "What would I ever do without you?" He asked, pressing a soft kiss to Eggsy's cheek before he walked inside.

Eggsy hated to see Harry troubled this way. He'd been like this about Dartmoor and about Dean, granted, but those things were about Eggsy. He could easily assure Harry that he was okay and would remain okay but this, there was nothing Eggsy could do to fix this. Not personally, or even impersonally. In fact, there was only one way he could think to help his fiancé: distraction.

"I'm gonna take your mind off of everything." Eggsy announced suddenly.

"Hmm?" Harry said, breaking out of his own conflicting thoughts and turning to him. "What do you mean?"

"You're freaking out," Eggsy said pointedly, "it don't matter how quietly you do it, I can still tell." He smiled mischievously as something awesome and terrifying popped into his head. "And I've just thought of the perfect way to distract you."

"Have you now?" Harry asked, tone playful and eyebrow raised.

Eggsy, however, merely held a hand out in front of him. "Follow me."

Harry allowed Eggsy to pull him up and lead him to the bedroom. Eggsy was fairly certain Harry was sure what was to follow and grinned at how wrong the optician was.

The thought process was quite simple, really. Eggsy knew that whenever he felt vulnerable or afraid, one thing that always helped him was Harry taking control, being dominant. Showing him that he was loved and protected and he didn't have to worry because Harry had him. So that was what Eggsy was going to do, he was going to make sure Harry knew that he wasn't alone.

"Take your clothes off, get on the bed." Eggsy instructed in a harder voice than he'd been expecting.

Harry gave him a startled look but Eggsy forced his expression to remain the same, like Harry's always did; soft, calming but with an air of control, of power and strength. It was surprisingly hard to muster.

Harry didn't say anything in reply and after a few moments of realising that Eggsy wasn't going to waver, his expression levelled out and his hands went to the buttons on his pinstriped brown suit jacket.

Eggsy watched, interested, as Harry shed each layer of his clothing, letting them fall, creased, to the floor beneath him until he was stood, completely naked, hands finding their way to his hips.

Eggsy was transfixed for a moment at the intense eroticism of what was happening, at the confident and almost lazy way Harry seemed to unsheathe himself. He was still very much soft but his eyes were dark as he stared at Eggsy.

"Lie on the bed." Eggsy instructed, voice decidedly lower than normal. Harry gave him one confused look before he sat gently on the bed, lowering himself until he was lying down and facing Eggsy.

Eggsy very nearly rolled his eyes when Harry merely crossed his ankles and stared at him with hooded eyes.

So dominating Harry Hart was going to be more difficult than he'd first imagined. Eggsy looked around himself for inspiration, not quite sure what he was going to come across, when his breath hitched and his eyes settled on Harry's tie rack.

Out of his periphery, he noticed Harry shifting and turned to see that the older man was staring at the tie rack as well, Eggsy watched as his Adam's apple bobbed and his cock, suddenly filling, throbbed against his abdomen.

Eggsy grinned hugely to himself as he sauntered deliberately over to the tie rack and plucked a maroon tie and a navy tie down, marvelling at how soft the fabric felt beneath his fingers. Perfect.

He then turned to Harry, whose legs were now awkwardly splayed, fingers gently digging into the bed and eyes trained on him, before he crossed to the bed, running his fingers gently along Harry's left arm as he tied the maroon tie around his wrist and fastened it to one of the posts of the four poster bed, it took him a few moments to secure a knot that was tight but not restrictive and Harry didn't take his eyes from him once. When Eggsy crossed to the other arm, he noticed the shallow rise and fall of his lovers chest and allowed his hand to stroke the exposed skin there for a moment before he carefully tied Harry's right wrist with the navy tie.

He quickly clambered on the bed and settled himself, still fully clothed, in Harry's naked and exposed lap and was suddenly overcome with the amount of power at his fingertips.

Harry's hazel-flecked eyes were weary but unmistakably turned on, if the hard cock twitching at his abdomen was anything to go by. Eggsy reached a hand out and plucked Harry's glasses from his nose, settling them on the side of the bed.

Harry blinked a couple of times at the sudden change before Eggsy trailed a finger absent-mindedly along the underside of his exposed cock and the optician's eyes flew open.

Eggsy grasped Harry's cock lazily in his fist, closing his fingers around the girth and Harry's breath hitched in his throat.

"W...what's gotten into you?" He asked, voice trembling.

Eggsy merely gave him a shallow tug and grinned coyly at him. "You, hopefully." He replied.

Harry stared at him unblinkingly and Eggsy let out a quiet laugh as he continued the gentle, barely-there strokes of Harry's painfully erect member. He watched in interest as it turned a shade of aggressive purple, precome wetting the slit ever so slightly.

Eggsy couldn't resist pressing the pad of his index finger gently against it and was rewarded with a quiet gasp and Harry uselessly bucking his hips in the air.

Harry winced and closed his eyes, sweat beading on his forehead and Eggsy felt sudden sympathy shoot through him. He hadn't meant to torture Harry, after all, he just accidentally became high on power for a moment.

He instantly clenched his fist tighter and stroked Harry faster, the force of each tug shaking the bed beneath them slightly.

A broken moan spilled from Harry's mouth and he began to breathlessly babble something so quietly that Eggsy wasn't completely sure what the word was but he was certain it sounded like, 'please...'

Harry's hips stuttered up, pushing his leaking cock into Eggsy's clenched fist and Eggsy immediately released his hold, pulling his hand back into his own lap.

He watched, captivated, as Harry's cock jerked helplessly at the air as if it had a life of its own.

Harry let out a strangled moan, head hitting the pillow and eyes bursting open.

"Eggsy, that's not fair..." Harry admonished, but his breathless tone made it sound more pleading than scolding.

Eggsy merely smirked as he hopped from Harry's lap, quickly shedding his own clothes and releasing his straining dick from its confines, watching as it twitched against him before he opened the bedside drawer and grabbed the half-used bottle of lube he was looking for.

He settled back on Harry's waist – skin coming into contact with skin – and allowed his hand to stroke tenderly across the erratic rise and fall of Harry's chest before his hand passed over the exposed underside of Harry's cock. Harry could feel the heat emanating from his hand and shivered before Eggsy took his hand away and opened the lube, pouring some onto his own hand.

"That was...that was cruel." Was all Harry managed to get out.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Eggsy said, and he sounded so damn innocent that Harry very nearly believed him, but he knew the naughty danger that lurked behind those wide, innocent eyes all too well.

Harry had never known Eggsy to be this way before, if anything, it wasn't his natural state but he seemed to have taken to it like a trooper, and Harry would be lying if he said he wasn't immensely enjoying this maddening agony as well.

But Harry knew why Eggsy was doing what he was doing, to help him, to take his mind off of...Harry's eyes suddenly locked on Eggsy's as he watched the younger man spread his thighs on Harry's lap and press a slick finger into himself, moaning blearily as he did so, eyes shutting and mouth agape.

Harry tried to move his arms but he was trapped, the knots keeping him secure against the bed. He desperately imagined Eggsy pulsing around his own fingers, his cock as he spasmed and wriggled, unable to cope with the intense press against his sensitive, puckered hole.

Eggsy slid another finger inside of himself and writhed onto his own hand, Harry's cock twitched as he watched him and he damn near dribbled at the sight.

"Fuck, Eggsy," he breathed out, "if destroying me is your distraction technique; it's fucking working."

Eggsy didn't reply, was probably too far gone to reply, as he slipped his fingers from himself, leaving his hole pink and gaping before he swallowed involuntarily, taking a moment to calm himself before his hand snaked out and wrapped around the base of Harry's cock.

He lifted his hips until Harry's cockhead found his hole and then he was sliding down, eliciting a load groan from the older man.

"You know the best bit about you being all tied up..." Eggsy panted, swallowing a few more inches into himself. "...Is that I can ride you as long as I want, make you come...and you can beg me to stop but it won't matter, 'cause I'll just keep going..."

Harry threw his head back against the pillow and groaned loudly as Eggsy settled in his lap, Eggsy moaned softly as he flexed around Harry, grinding his hips down.

Harry's arms tugged uselessly at his restraints and Eggsy could see his bicep muscles quivering. He would have taken a moment to be proud of his unexpected knot prowess had he not been preoccupied with Harry's hard cock pulsating deeply inside of him, stretching the skin of his sensitive hole around the thick base.

He struggled to keep still as it felt like every nerve ending was on fire, although if he thought he was a quivering mess, all he had to do was take a look at the man beneath him.

Harry was like a live wire; shaking, arms tensing against his restraints as he tried to touch Eggsy but he couldn't. Eggsy grinned down breathlessly at him, knowing that he was the only thing on Harry's mind in that moment.

He rolled his hips forward, stuttering and cursing when the movement caused the hot head of Harry's dick to drag across his prostate.

"Fuck...Harry..." Eggsy found himself calling out. He suddenly wished Harry were able to touch him, to hold him, to wrap a strong hand around him and...He shook his head to himself, this wasn't about him. This was about taking control away from Harry so he didn't have to worry any more.

Instead, he wrapped a still lubed hand around himself and squeezed gently, shifting himself forward again, eyes slamming shut at the feeling.

"I'm...Eggsy...I won't..."

"I know." Eggsy said gently, opening his eyes and looking down at Harry as he forced his hips into a gentle, agonising rhythm. He knew Harry wasn't going to last long, he could feel it inside him. "We're on no schedule, babe." He stroked comfortingly along Harry's quivering stomach as he moved, vision unfocused suddenly as he shifted, feeling the slick slide against his exposed sweet spot and tensing at the sudden shot of heat within him.

Harry cried out suddenly, arching his back as he jerked and spasmed inside of Eggsy, cock leaking boiling come into him. Eggsy's mouth fell open as he instinctively tightened his fist around his drooling head and then he was dribbling down his own shaft, bucking against Harry and moaning uncontrollably, unable to stop the jerking off his hips when each roll brought about a new wave of pleasure/pain for the pair of them.

"God..." Harry said, breath ragged. "Untie me...please."

Eggsy reached forward immediately and loosened the maroon knot and Harry made effortlessly quick work of the navy one before his strong arms were around Eggsy's frame, holding him tightly against him as Eggsy clung on, kissing down the side of Harry's neck without agenda.

The pair collapsed down onto the bed and Eggsy shifted slightly, allowing Harry to slip from him and shuddering at the warm, gooey liquid seeping out from his sensitive hole.

"So..." Eggsy finally voiced after a few moments of heavy breathing from the pair of them. "You distracted?" He asked.

"...What?" Was all Harry said, sounding vaguely dazed.

Eggsy laughed breathlessly.

"I think I nearly blacked out." Harry said eventually, eyes still focused on the ceiling.

"Now you understand how I feel every time you fuck me." Eggsy said lazily, reaching a hand across Harry's chest and pulling himself into him.

Harry gladly accepted him and wrapped a lax arm around Eggsy.

"Harry..." Eggsy said against the older man's damp skin.

"Yes?" Harry replied, stroking gently up and down his spine.

"I get we can't tell your parents yet but...I wanna tell mum."

Harry hesitated for a moment. "She's going to murder me."

"No she ain't." Eggsy said, voice wavering only slightly. "She loves you. Secretly."

" _Very_ secretly."

Eggsy clambered onto his elbows and faced Harry, pouting. "Please." Was all he said.

Harry merely chuckled as he surged forward and pressed a surprisingly gentle kiss to Eggsy's lips. "If I say no, are you going to tie me up again?" He whispered.

Eggsy laughed as he kissed him back. "Only if you're lucky."

…

Eggsy bounced Daisy on his knee as Michelle and Roxy stared at him quizzically from the other couch.

His thought process, and he was quite proud of it really, was that if he was holding his little sister, then his mother couldn't throttle him.

"So what's this big news, then?" Roxy finally asked. "Are you pregnant?"

"No." Eggsy shook his head, he wanted to laugh but his mouth was suddenly dry at the scrutiny. "I..." He shook his head suddenly. "Harry asked me to marry him." He said quickly.

The pair of faces that looked back at him were blank for several long moments and he feared that they were both in shock and he'd have to call 999.

"...And?" Roxy finally prompted, leaning forward slightly.

"I said yes." Eggsy replied a little sheepishly.

"Oh my God!" Roxy squealed, launching off of the sofa and enveloping him into a side-hug so as to avoid his sister. He laughed as he put an arm around her but his eyes focused on Michelle, who was still looking blankly at the floor.

"This is just so..." Roxy said, pulling back. Eggsy immediately noticed that her eyes were full of moisture. "I just knew you pair of idiots weren't going to be good for my mascara." She said, wiping at her eyes.

"Don't cry." Eggsy said a little weakly.

She laughed again as she perched next to him. "Did you?"

"What, cry?" He asked. "Err, no, it wasn't really a crying moment..." His mind was momentarily drawn back to their dry-humping on the floor.

"Oh my God, how did he ask you? Have you set a date yet? Can I be your best man?"

"I'm not having a best man." He told her, grinning as her face fell. "I do need you to be my maid of honour, though."

She squealed again and threw her arms around him.

"Mum?" Eggsy asked worriedly, looking over to his mother. "W...what do you think?"

"I...err..." She said, shock in her voice. "Harry is a nice man." She finally said. "He can take care of you, and he does take care of you, I can see that."

Eggsy waited for the invariable ' _but_ '.

"But...marriage is a big commitment, a lifelong commitment. You have to think about the future, about what you know will happen."

"I know." He said seriously, voice suddenly quiet. Roxy gave him a concerned look from beside him. "I know." He repeated, attempting a shallow smile. "I'm at peace with it, mum."

She regarded him for the longest moment before she said: "okay."

"Okay?" Eggsy prompted hopefully.

"Yeah," she said, before smiling slightly. "My...I can't believe my baby is getting married." She said, hands flying to her face. She looked suddenly concerned. "I have nothing to wear."

…

Eggsy was aware that he was getting obsessed when he began googling different types of wedding venues but resolved to himself that the wedding planner had to be filled.

He was debating indoor or outdoor, obviously partially dictated by the month they set the date in, when his phone vibrated in his hand.

Eggsy stared down in confusion when Chris' name appeared across his screen and quickly answered.

"Hello?" He said into the receiver.

" _Hey, Eggsy._ " Floated out the soft Welsh accent of the royal marine. " _You alright?_ "

"Yeah, great." Eggsy said immediately, finding himself oddly happy to hear his friends' voice again. "You?"

" _Yeah, yeah, great. Listen, I got news, I'm in London."_

"Really?" Eggsy asked. "Why?"

" _Moved down here, bro. Stationed at your barracks, now._ "

"No way." Eggsy exclaimed delightedly, face lighting up. "That's fucking fantastic."

" _I know, right?_ " Chris replied, sounding equally joyous. " _Just wondered if you wanted to meet up or something, don't really know the area."_

"Sure thing." Eggsy replied happily. "I'll text you."

Eggsy was just hanging up as Harry walked into the kitchen, towel wrapped loosely around himself. He pressed a quick kiss to the scar at Eggsy's temple before he noticed his expression.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked.

"One of my mates just moved down," Eggsy said, Harry nodded in interest as he removed his towel and began drying his hair. "It's err..."

"It's what?" Harry pressed.

"It's not the most interesting thing happening right now." Eggsy quickly supplied before he launched himself at his fiancé.

…

Eggsy sat sprawled on the floor, rested against Harry's legs with the wedding planner unfurled on his lap.

He was consciously aware of Harry tapping away on his phone above him and Roxy's hands flying across her laptop keyboard across from them.

"So are you thinking inside or out?" She asked suddenly, glancing across from them.

"I was thinking about that," Harry said, "it all depends on the weather, really. But I don't want to get married in the winter."

"Yeah, it'll be awkward as fuck." Eggsy supplied. "I hate the cold."

"So I noticed." Harry said, voice amused as he recoiled at the memory of the three months of consistent complaining from his fiancé from November to January about slight dips in the temperature.

"But not boiling, though." Eggsy said, making a face. "I ain't sweating like a pig on my wedding day."

Harry chuckled and his hand found Eggsy's shoulder. "You're perfect the way you are, my love." He said gently, Eggsy smiled hugely as he grasped his hand.

"Yeah, if we could keep the lovey-dovey crap to the bedroom..." Roxy voiced. "Ah, what about June?"

"What, this June?" Eggsy asked.

"No, Eggsy. June 2024." Roxy said dryly. Eggsy gave her a dithering look.

"Alright, children." Harry interjected. "June sounds lovely, Roxy. Eggsy?"

"Yeah, I like it, too." Eggsy said. "But that's only a few months away. Seems so...real." He angled his head up to see Harry and Harry knew what that look meant.

"I know." He sighed.

"What?" Asked Roxy.

"I've yet to tell my parents about the engagement," Harry replied, sounding decidedly glum. "What with their current...situation. But now is a good time, I think."

"It'll be fine." Eggsy assured him, smiling to himself as he wrote 'June :)' down in the wedding planner.

…

When they veered into one of the many living rooms of the Hart Estate, a large, open space with expensive sofas and glass coffee tables, they weren't expecting to find Edward Hart sat, quite casually, on one of the sofas reading.

"Dad!" Harry exclaimed, voice a few octaves higher than usual as he bolted to him.

"Hello, son." Edward replied, book barely in his lap by the time Harry had wrapped his arms around him. "Oof, Harry. Give me room to breathe, would you?"

"Sorry." Harry said sheepishly, pulling away from his father.

Edward looked tired, and older than before, his lips were slightly pale and his skin held a translucent quality but he looked...okay.

"You've not got your oxygen cannister." Harry pointed out.

"Doctors say that if I have a break a couple of hours every day, I'll probably barely have to use it in future."

"Dad...that's fantastic." Harry smiled.

Harry was expecting his father to look pleased and was surprised at the raised-eyebrow look he got from the man.

"Harry, you're being rather rude. Don't you think?"

Harry's forehead creased in confusion for a moment until he realised what his father was talking about. He straightened up and turned on his heel, Eggsy was still stood in the doorway, ankles crossed awkwardly and hands behind his back.

Harry knew his parents still frightened Eggsy to some degree, and felt instantly guilty for leaving him stood alone.

"Eggsy, m'boy." Edward began, smiling. "Come on in. Sorry for not standing but..."

"No, no, it's fine." Eggsy said quickly as he walked across the space to join Harry. "Are you...how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thank you, son." He said. "Did you have a safe trip?"

"Oh," Eggsy was a little taken aback by the question before he quickly answered: "yeah it was fine. No...no...head injuries, this time..."

"Well, that's good to hear."

"Dad, where's mum?" Harry asked suddenly.

"In the garden, I think." Edward said vaguely, "why? You didn't just pop by to visit your dear old dad?"

"Yes and no." Harry supplied. "We need to talk to you both."

Edward closed his book and set it next to himself. "Oh? Good or bad?"

"Good," Harry said, sending a sideways smile to Eggsy who smiled nervously back. "But, important."

…

"I should have really said something before." Harry began, sounding guilty as he looked across the room at his mother and father. He could feel the heat of Eggsy sat next to him and was suddenly glad that he wasn't doing it alone.

Of course, Eggsy had insisted he wanted to tell his mother alone to lessen the shock slightly but Harry had the advantage of having the more understanding family.

"Well, don't keep us on edge any longer then." Catherine said, tone insistent. "What is this big news?" She looked suddenly horrified. "Oh, you're not moving away, are you?"

"No, mum. We're not moving away, we're..." He turned to Eggsy and saw the younger man grinning nervously albeit reassuringly at him. "We're getting married."

Catherine blinked a couple of times and Edward's lips immediately stretched into a grin.

"I knew it." He said immediately. "I knew this would happen."

"You did?" Harry asked, confused.

"Son, I can read you like a book. I knew you'd found the one. None of that 'Jack' nonsense."

Harry's head suddenly dipped and Eggsy's hand snaked out across the space between them and slipped into his, exposing his engagement ring to Harts.

"Oh." Catherine said, hand flying to her mouth as moisture gathered in her eyes. "Oh, honey..." Her voice broke suddenly and she was across the room, pressing a succession of kisses to Harry's face and then to Eggsy's. "Oh, my beautiful boys," she said, clasping her hands together. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, mum." Harry said.

"Thank you, Catherine. Edward." Eggsy said, somehow finding strength in his voice. "I, err, I know that me and Harry, we're a bit unconventionally and it means a lot to know that you...approve."

"Darling, how could we not approve of the man who made our beautiful son smile again?" She said, eyes wet. She gave Eggsy a warm smile before she turned to Edward.

"Oh, darling, this is incredible news, we must tell everyone, we must celebrate!"

Harry squeezed his hand affectionately and Eggsy felt a sudden stab of melancholy. He wished that his own mother had reacted how Catherine was reacting now, wished that she could see past everything and be happy for Eggsy's happiness.

Harry must have noticed something in his expression change because his face fell and he leant into him.

"Is everything okay?" Harry asked quietly whilst his mother talked to his father.

"Yeah." Eggsy said honestly. "Just...wish mum had been half this happy."

Harry sincerely wished that there was something he could say or do to make Eggsy happy, to fight off all of the bad in his life but he couldn't.

He simply surged forward and kissed him, hoping that it showed Eggsy that, at least when he was with him, everything was okay.

"Oh, look at you two." Catherine said fondly and the pair broke apart, blushing.

"If we aren't interrupting you," Edward began, with a twinkle in his eye. "Your mother and I were just suggesting an engagement party."

Harry sent a sideways glance to Eggsy. "What...here?"

"Of course, here! Why not?" Edward said, Catherine smiled at them and Eggsy and Harry shared one awkward look before Eggsy smiled hugely at them and said: "brilliant."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Eggsy grinned as he saw the dark-haired Welshman sat alone at one of the tables with two pints in front of him.

"Alright, bruv?" Eggsy said, walking up to him and extending a hand.

"Hey, Eggsy!" Chris greeted, grin on his face, as he grasped Eggsy's hand. "Have a pew, man, God. Feels like an age."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Eggsy agreed, sitting opposite. "Cheers." He said, inclining his head to the drink Chris pushed in front of him.

"Aw, no worries, man. So, how have you been, ticking on?"

"Yeah," Eggsy nodded, "yeah, things are pretty good. You?"

"Not bad, yeah. Whole move's been a bit stressful, mind..."

"Yeah." Eggsy began. "How comes you're suddenly in London?" He asked.

Chris merely shrugged. "Dunno. Just wanted a change of scene, you know. We're still young, we can spread our wings a bit, eh?" He chuckled.

Eggsy laughed along with him but was unsure why he was using a plural pronoun, considering Eggsy hadn't gone anywhere or changed anything.

"Well, I'm glad to have you here, mate." He said cheerily. "Everyone at the barracks are well friendly, you'll get on great, although there is this one dick..."

"Yeah, can't wait to start." Chris said, sounding sincere as he took a sip of beer. "I'm a bit lonely at the minute, I don't really know anyone."

Eggsy nodded and an idea presented itself quite neatly to him.

"Well, hey, listen, I'm inviting a whole bunch of my friends to my engagement party next week, why don't you come? I can introduce you to people?"

Eggsy expected a 'thank you' or at least a smile and was unprepared for the look of shock Chris inexplicably gave him.

"What?" He asked, suddenly a little worried.

"You're getting married?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Oh," Eggsy said, grinning in realisation. "Yeah, yeah. I am." He knew he needed to stop smiling, but something about his upcoming nuptials just seemed to put him in a permanent good mood.

"Wow," Chris said, leaning back in his seat and looking baffled. "Don't you think you're a bit young?"

"No," Eggsy said immediately, "I'm 26 in a few weeks, that ain't young."

Chris nodded for a moment and then his expression cleared and he was leaning across the table and shaking Eggsy's hand. "Congrats, dude. You mentioned a girlfriend but I never thought..."

"Chris, wait, wait, wait." Eggsy said immediately, good mood suddenly eradicated. He felt his stomach dip because he was having to go through this _again,_ but forced himself to keep Chris' gaze. "Look, I'm...gay."

Chris stared at him mutely for a long moment and Eggsy actually began to worry until the marine slowly nodded. "Okay. Cool." His face broke into a casual smile and Eggsy felt himself deflate suddenly.

"Oh, okay, great. I'm...er...relieved."

Chris chuckled as he leant back in his seat. "It's the 21st century, man." He said pointedly.

Eggsy raised an eyebrow, remembering a few choice incidents in his life that he'd rather forget. "Oh, you'd be surprised."

…

"Uh, I look as bad as I feel." Eggsy admitted in a low voice as Harry placed a mug of coffee in front of him.

"You don't taste too great, either." Harry commented absent-mindedly, grin in his voice as he leant against the sink and crossed his arms loosely.

"Ha ha." Eggsy said dryly, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, that's what you get for getting drunk. Hangovers aren't the most amazing times of our lives."

"I didn't get drunk," Eggsy replied hotly, "I just had a few drinks with a mate."

Harry smiled as he crossed the space between them and placed a kiss to Eggsy's forehead. "I'm glad you had fun," he said, "with someone your own age for once. It makes up for the evening we're about to have."

"You can have fun with people that aren't your age," Eggsy pointed out, grinning, before his face fell. "But you're right. Can we fake our deaths and get out of it?"

"No." Harry said, sounding glum. "For two reasons, in fact. The first being that it's our engagement party, people would notice if we weren't there."

"And two, that it's bad to fake your own death?" Eggsy asked.

"No, because with our track record, people will probably believe it." Harry murmured.

"Actually, neither of us have nearly died in the past few weeks, that's an accomplishment."

"Don't jinx it," Harry commented lightly.

Eggsy smiled down at his coffee.

…

Harry smiled gently across to the love of his life as he reached his hands out and straightened his tie.

"These things are impossible." Eggsy muttered, scowling, but it only served to make him more endearing.

"But so worth it." Harry remarked, turning Eggsy around until he could see himself in the mirror. Eggsy took in the dark suit he was wearing, cut and formal, matching the exact shade of the angular black frames perched on his nose. He saw Harry stood behind him, wearing his own classic tortoiseshell glasses and smiling beautifully at him.

"It's not a bad picture." He said.

Harry laughed gently before he turned Eggsy back to him and kissed him. Eggsy opened his mouth readily, accepting Harry's tongue with a sigh. Eggsy's hand found Harry's neck and he lifted himself onto his toes to deepen the kiss, push further into Harry's mouth, moaning blearily as the optician nipped at his bottom lip affectionately.

Eggsy was breathing heavily by the time he'd pulled away, he stared up at Harry, his fringe had fallen into his darkened eyes and Eggsy smiled as he gently leant his forehead against his.

"Nothing is ever going to come between us." Eggsy whispered against Harry's skin. "We're never gonna be apart."

Harry pressed a gentle kiss to his nose before his hand snaked into Eggsy's and he was pulling him towards the door.

They met Michelle at the entrance to the Hart Estate and she smiled widely as she saw them. "Oh, look at my two boys." She practically cooed, hugging Eggsy before pressing a kiss to Harry's cheek. "So handsome."

"Not bad yourself, mum." Eggsy said, taking in her black cocktail dress and pinned-back hair. "You look amazing."

"Thank you, sweetheart." She said, smiling sheepishly. "Roxy already went inside, I said I'd wait."

As the three walked through the entrance, Michelle hooked an arm around her son and looked at Harry.

"So what are you going to do with this place when you inherit it?" She said conversationally.

Harry winced slightly, and Eggsy knew because such an event could be happening sooner rather than later, but he quickly covered it and smiled genially at Michelle.

"I'm not sure." He admitted honestly. "I never wanted to live here, it's far too big. I never spent that much time here when I was younger, I was always training over seas and whatnot...but I suppose now it's a decision that's partially down to Eggsy."

"What?" Eggsy blurted out, fixing the optician with a wide-eyed stare. "What's it got to do with me?"

"You'll be my husband." Harry conceded, smirking fondly at him. "Legally, whatever is mine shall be yours. If you wanted to stay here, I'd have little objection."

"I don't." Eggsy said quickly, before he continued; "I'm never gonna see this as anything other than your parents' house."

"No, neither shall I."

"Still nice thing to offer, though." Michelle voiced. "I'll have it if you don't want it."

Harry laughed as he turned the three of them into the ballroom, decorated lavishly in silvers and baby pinks, such a contrast from the usual deep red of the room.

It was a surreal experience for Eggsy, seeing his friends at the Hart Estate mingling with the prim and proper of English society.

He immediately spotted Sam stood by a man he assumed would be her husband and stood a little to the side were Roxy and Merlin, seemingly chatting amongst themselves.

Eggsy cocked his head to the side as his eyes narrowed. "Since when are they mates?"

He asked.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. They are the best man and maid of honour, a degree of working together is involved."

Eggsy's head swivelled to him. "You asked Merlin?" He asked.

"Yes." Harry nodded. "I was going to tell you, tonight, in fact. When we were all together. I hope it's alright."

Eggsy rolled his eyes as he slotted one hand around Harry's waist. "Of course it is, I had no idea you guys were such good mates, is all."

"We served together." Harry replied conversationally.

"Seriously?"

"Oh yes, Merlin wasn't a field soldier, he was always technical support but we've been friends for many years."

"Huh," Eggsy commented, nudging his fiancé. "You're just full of surprises."

Harry laughed and was about to kiss him when suddenly a figure was walking swiftly over to them.

"Darlings!" Catherine said joyously, smile plastered across her face and extending her arms out. "Michelle, how are you? You look incredible!"

"Oh, thank you." Michelle said, a little surprised by such a warm welcome considering that she and Catherine had only met the once, and that being the fatal Christmas day her boyfriend had stabbed her son.

Still, it seemed as though water was under the bridge when Catherine pulled Michelle into a tight hug and then turned to Harry and Eggsy.

"What are you two doing, hiding in the corner?" She asked, hands on hips. "Come along, come along..."

Harry rolled his eyes as he allowed his mother to pull him through the crowd before grabbing Eggsy by the arm until they looked like one strange conga line leading to the head of the room.

"If I could have everyone's attentions!" Catherine called out, Eggsy felt his cheeks tinge red at the sudden attention and turned to Harry to see him blushing as well.

The pair shared a despairing look as the crowd of onlookers turned to them. Eggsy immediately noticed the eyes of a few people he'd gone to secondary school with narrow on him and looked away.

"I don't mean to interrupt everyone's good time," Catherine said, smiling, "but I would like to raise a toast to the happy couple." She turned to them, fixing them with a warm smile. "Never before have I seen two people so destined for each other, and never two as happy. This wedding has shed such light on such dark times and I am grateful, and offer nothing but love and joy to the pair of you. To Harry and Eggsy."

"Harry and Eggsy!" The crowd chorused and Eggsy feared he might actually melt from how hot his cheeks were. Harry immediately slid an arm around his waist, Eggsy gave a quick smile to the crowd of people that were beginning to turn away before he happily allowed himself to be dragged away towards where Roxy, Merlin and Michelle stood, chatting to a group of women.

"Hey, sexy." Roxy said as they approached, grinning hugely at Eggsy as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Looking good!"

"Hey sexy." Merlin mimicked, dead pan, turning to Harry who sent a dry look back.

"She's right, though." Roxy said, arm wrapping around Eggsy. "You two were made for each other."

"I know." Eggsy said gently, nudging Harry affectionately in the side.

"It's such a shame, isn't it?"

The pair turned to the woman who had spoken, Eggsy didn't recognise her so obviously she was someone Harry knew, or Harry's parents knew, more than likely.

"What's a shame?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That you two have such an age gap," she said, speaking as if it were obvious. "I just can't see such a thing lasting full term, that's all. You'll have too little in common."

Eggsy tried to hide his exasperated eye roll behind his champagne glass but Harry seemed as calm as ever.

"Yes, yes." He nodded in agreement. "Tell me, Jennifer, how is that divorce going?"

Eggsy spluttered as he choked on the champagne in his mouth and had to turn his face into Harry's shoulder to hide the subsequent snigger.

As he turned his head, he noticed Chris stood at the entrance, looking wearily around himself and palming his smart trousers. Eggsy pressed a quick kiss to Harry's cheek.

"Be right back." He whispered against his cheek.

Harry nodded absent-mindedly as he felt Eggsy leave his side before he turned slightly, seeing his fiancé bounding up to an attractive young man who smiled hugely as he approached.

He immediately deduced that this must have been the friend, Chris, who'd recently moved into the city. Still, he couldn't help but feel something akin to inadequacy as he looked over the pair of them talking. Chris looked exactly like the kind of person Eggsy would have been marrying had he not fallen for Harry first.

Comforted at the thought that Eggsy had in fact, fallen for him first, Harry turned back to Roxy and Merlin.

Eggsy smiled as he walked up to Chris.

"Hey, man, glad you could make it."

"Yeah," Chris said in response, slight tremor in his voice as he spoke. "This...this place is..."

"Incredible?" Eggsy supplied, chuckling, as he looked around himself. "Yeah, I know."

"Don't that guy live here?" Chris asked, voice suddenly low as if he was afraid he'd be overheard. Eggsy couldn't help but be reminded of himself the first time Harry had brought him here. "That philanthropist? Telephone founder."

"Yeah," Eggsy nodded, swallowing around the lump in his throat. "He's a little sick though, he's Harry's dad."

"Oh, 'Harry'?" Chris grinned. "That your 'fiancé?'"

Eggsy nodded. "Wanna come say hello?" He inclined his head behind himself to where Harry was stood with Roxy and his mother, not to mention the gaggle of women who'd so graciously insulted them.

Chris looked over his shoulder before his face fell slightly. "Is...that your boyfriend?"

Eggsy turned his head to where Chris was looking, seeing Harry laughing with Merlin, one hand holding a glass of champagne while the other raked through his chestnut hair. Eggsy couldn't help but feel a little ball of pride glow in his stomach as he turned back to Chris.

"Yeah, that's him."

"But he's old."

Eggsy frowned heavily.

"I don't need anymore of that shit tonight, he's twice my age. Shockingly, I've come to terms with that."

Chris looked momentarily speechless and Eggsy immediately regretted inviting him. He was getting tired of having to justify his lifestyle to everyone he met, he didn't understand why people couldn't just mind their own business.

"Is it like a money thing?"

"What?" Eggsy asked incredulously, voice a little louder than he had been intending. He sighed. "It's not a money thing, we've been together for over a year now, I love him, he loves me, we're getting married. End of story."

"Okay, man." Chris said, holding his hands up as if surrendering. "Just doesn't seem like you, you're so normal. How do you deal with having such a posh boyfriend?"

"What...do you mean?" Eggsy asked slowly, thrown. "There's nothing to...deal with."

"Yeah but it must be weird, him being all rich and everything when you're not."

Eggsy opened his mouth to reply but found nothing came out.

Chris grinned. "Maybe I had you wrong, maybe you're a closet rich boy."

"I'm not!" Eggsy replied defensively, cheeks going red. "I'm not. I'm just cannon fodder."

"Do cannon fodder boys wear glasses?" Chris joked, tongue in cheek. "Come on, let's go say hi to your friends, bookworm."

Chris swerved around him and walked towards Harry and Roxy and Eggsy quickly plucked his glasses from his face and held them in his hand and watched as the room went vaguely blurry before following hot on his heel.

"Hey, everyone." He said, trying to sound cheerier than he felt as he clutched his black, angular frames in his grip. "This is Chris."

"Oh, yeah, Eggsy said..." Began Roxy as Eggsy turned his head away.

He didn't know what was happening to him, he was suddenly extremely, incredibly uncomfortable. He felt too hot in his suit, his hands were clammy, he couldn't _see_ anything. Because Chris was right, he'd become a part of this world now, and that meant that he was distanced from his old world, from everything he'd been before. When Eggsy married Harry, he'd be a rich boy.

Harry immediately noticed the way Eggsy seemed to tense next to him and tried to send a reassuring look his way but Eggsy wasn't looking.

Harry sent a sideways glance to Chris, who was far too busy chatting up Michelle to notice Eggsy's turmoil and immediately wondered what he'd said to him.

Harry curled a hand around Eggsy's waist from behind and Eggsy let out a startled sound as he was unexpectedly led across the room.

"Harry...what...?" But he couldn't get another word out before Harry had led him out of the ballroom and into the lobby at the bottom of the staircase. Harry immediately rounded on him but Eggsy had to squint slightly to get the man into focus.

Harry seemingly noticed this and frowned.

"Why aren't you wearing your glasses?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.

Eggsy sighed as his eyes hit the floor, feeling suddenly embarrassed.

"Chris made fun of it." He mumbled, cheeks brightening as he realised how much of a child he sounded like in that moment.

Harry was silent for a long moment, before he reached down and plucked Eggsy's glasses from his grip.

"What do we say about self-deprecating comments?" He said gently, sliding Eggsy's glasses onto the bridge of his nose.

Harry instantly came into focus and Eggsy could sharply see the comforting smile on his lips and breathed out as he stared at him and felt his anxieties melt away. It didn't matter if he were rich or poor, cannon fodder or top dog, all that mattered was Harry smiling at him the way he was now. His world was wherever Harry was.

Eggsy surged forward and kissed him, hard and desperate, and Harry instantly wrapped his arms around him, silently affirming that, whatever had happened, everything was okay.

…

Eggsy was awoken by the soft spray of the shower coming from the en suite. He rubbed his eyes as he flopped back onto the bed, noticing his glasses perched beside Harry's on the bedside cabinet.

The memories from the engagement party came flooding back to him and he groaned, feeling guilty about his mad meltdown.

He hadn't spoken to Chris for the rest of the night, quietly pissed at him for making him feel that way even though he knew he'd over-reacted.

He remembered that woman, Jennifer, chatting shit about them having too little in common to work and couldn't comprehend what everyone was going on about. Chris had embarrassed him like hell and hadn't Harry, the one who was too old and too rich for him, been the one to make him feel better, to assure him he was perfect the way he was, to instantly figure out that something had upset him when no one else was paying attention.

Eggsy glanced over to the en suite and was overcome with the urge to be with Harry so he quickly jumped out of the bed, stripping from his clothes before he walked into the bathroom.

He grinned to himself as he slid the shower screen door open and slipped inside.

Harry, to his credit, didn't even flinch.

"Good morning." He said, turning to Eggsy and placing a wet kiss on his lips.

Eggsy shivered as the spray warmed his chilled skin, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck as the older man pulled him under the water.

Eggsy loved to see Harry like this, open and exposed, hair wet and sticking out, smiling gently down at him.

"Thought I'd join you." He found himself muttering.

"I'm not complaining." Harry replied, hand finding its way to the small of Eggsy's back.

Eggsy gasped as he was suddenly pulled flush against the line of Harry's dripping body.

"I was thinking..." He suddenly blurted out, not quite sure why he was saying it, "you know, we get a lot of shit from people saying we shouldn't be together and everything but...I can't wait to be married to you, you know that, right?"

The smile Harry gave him almost made him lose his footing and slip, it was so bashful and sincere; so full of love.

"I know." He said quietly. "It's incredible to hear, though. I can't wait until you're married to me, either. Then you definitely can't escape."

Eggsy laughed earnestly as he kissed Harry again. "It is gonna be weird being married, though." He pointed out truthfully.

"How so?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow before he pressed a kiss to Eggsy's jawline.

"You always hear myths about it, don't you?" Eggsy expanded, "they say that, umm..." Eggsy could feel Harry's soft lips ghosting along his pulse point, coupled with the steam around them from the running shower, Eggsy suddenly found it hard to breathe.

"They say?" Harry prompted, grinning devilishly at him, acutely aware of what he was doing to the younger man.

"Well, they say the sex is never as good." Eggsy said cheekily. "Do you reckon that's true?"

"Absolutely." Harry said, serious look on his face. "That's why we should get our fill now."

Eggsy gasped as the pad of Harry's finger brushed against his sensitive entrance, staring, wide-eyed, at the older man as he pressed it inside of him, the water acting as a makeshift lubricant. It burned but it wasn't unbearable.

"Jesus." Eggsy shuddered, one hand clawing into Harry's skin as the optician pushed his thick digit knuckle-deep into him, stretching him deliciously as his legs wobbled beneath him.

"I don't..." Eggsy tried, squeezing his eyes closed as Harry moved his hand, slotting another finger easily into him; the burn intensifying to the point of pain but absolutely perfect at the same time. "I don't know where this new-found confidence of yours has come from...but I like it."

Harry chuckled as his other hand cupped Eggsy's chin, bringing his face to his until they met in a gentle kiss.

"If I've learnt anything lately," Harry began, "it's that you never know how much time you have, and you should never waste a single second. I don't plan to waste a single second with you." And with that, he crooked his fingers inside of Eggsy and the younger man collapsed against him, moaning wantonly and bracing against Harry as he moved his fingers again, gently massaging his prostate until Eggsy was nothing more than a quivering mess in his arms. Eggsy wished he could wrap a hand around himself, wank himself in time with Harry's ministrations, he knew he'd barely last five seconds like that, but he was far too busy clinging on for dear life to move his hands from Harry's muscular shoulders.

The hand at his chin circled its way around his back and Eggsy was being held firm by a strong hand, pressed against the hard line of Harry's body.

"Eggsy," came Harry's rugged voice. "Touch yourself, I know you want to."

Eggsy couldn't form a coherent thought, he mindlessly wrapped a hand around himself – shivering at the slick slide of warm water over his tender skin – and it only took a few sharp tugs before he was crying out and coming all over himself.

He breathed heavily as he felt Harry slip his fingers from him and wrap an arm around his shoulder blades, pulling him into a hug.

"Sorry," Harry muttered against him, but there was a grin in his voice. "You probably just wanted to shower."

Eggsy pulled back from Harry and raised an eyebrow before dropping immediately to his knees.

"Eggsy...I...oh!" Harry gasped as he felt the warmth of Eggsy's wet mouth wrap around him, swallowing his cock and spasming as his head dipped into the back of his throat. "Oh, Jesus, Eggsy!" Harry breathed out, hips unconsciously canting forward into the suction, nearly collapsing as Eggsy hummed happily around him, the vibrations shooting down his dick and through his body.

He felt Eggsy's hands on his thighs, his fingernails digging into the muscles there and tossed his head back, receiving a face of warm water from the spray.

Harry convulsed as Eggsy pulled back, tongue flat against his head and then he was coming, hard.

Harry's eyes widened as he looked down on his lover, grinning up at him with that cheeky grin of his and a dollop of come on his cheek, dribbling over his swollen lips.

It was the hottest thing Harry had ever seen but he still felt embarrassment tug at his insides.

"God...Eggsy, I'm sorry..."

Eggsy shook his head at him as he smiled. "We're in a shower." He pointed out.

Harry pursed his lips for a moment.

"Then let me help you." He said, pulling Eggsy to his feet.

…

Eggsy awoke and reached blindly across the bed for Harry but was met with a handful of vaguely cool bedsheets.

Eggsy rubbed his eyes and sighed to himself. Harry had probably already gone to work, he started earlier than Eggsy had to be at the barracks.

He opened his eyes, sat up and frowned.

On Harry's bedside table was a delicately wrapped bouquet of yellow tulips. Eggsy's eyes narrowed as he shifted across the bed, noticing the note at the side of the bouquet.

He picked the flowers up gently, admiring the delicate beauty of them for a moment, before he turned the card over.

 _Happy Birthday xx_

Eggsy tried to conceal the smile that was threatening to break out across his face while at the same time was internally admonishing his ridiculously romantic boyfriend for such a move.

He carefully placed the flowers back down, fearing for their safety, before he took the note and opened it, greeted immediately by Harry's neat, slanted handwriting.

 _Happy birthday, darling, one of my favourite days, meet me this evening, 7pm the Grosvenor, love you, Harry xx_

Eggsy reread the note a couple of times before he shook his head to himself. The Grosvenor was the posh restaurant Harry had taken him to on their first date, although he'd been a little more nervous then than he was now.

His day went without incident. He was presented with birthday cards and well-wishes from his fellow marines but made a pointed effort to avoid Chris. The pair hadn't spoken since the engagement party and Eggsy didn't particularly want to speak to him after what he'd said, and how he'd made him feel.

When Eggsy arrived at his flat later that evening, he made quick work of showering before he searched through his wardrobe, grinning as he pulled out the navy suit he'd worn on their first date, thinking that two could play at that game.

He quickly changed and plucked his glasses from the side, slipping them on his nose before admiring himself in his bedroom mirror.

He laughed at himself as he considered the fact that he'd actually been embarrassed by his glasses at his own engagement, he loved wearing glasses, he liked the way he looked in them. He liked the way Harry liked the way he looked in them.

He shook his head to himself as he grabbed his keys from the side and closed the door behind him.

The deja vu was coming in spades when the maître d showed him to his table. Eggsy was greeted with the deep red furnishings and smartly dressed people and smiled hugely when he saw Harry notice him from across the room, standing immediately at a table with two tall, lit candles and a single rose laid across his empty plate.

Eggsy had meant to make some quip to Harry about the nostalgia he was feeling, he'd wished he could recall what he'd said the first time but now he was genuinely afraid that he was going to cry.

Harry smiled softly at him as he joined him.

"Hello." Was all Eggsy managed to say.

"Hello." Harry replied, smiling hugely. "You look great."

Eggsy smiled bashfully as he shook his head at Harry, aware of the onlookers from other tables but far from caring.

"I'm...err... I feel like I've been here before." He said, voice surprisingly thick.

"Please, take a seat." Harry said gently.

Eggsy sat and watched as Harry joined him a fraction of a second later, only sitting once he had; a true gentleman.

"I was thinking about what you were saying the other day." Harry admitted honestly, pushing his glasses up his nose. "About people and their opinions of us, and I thought it might be nice to take you back to the start. How we met, the feelings you had for me the first night we spent together. I remember, distinctly, in fact..." A sudden blush spread across Harry's cheeks and he glanced down.

"What?" Eggsy asked.

"I was so worried," Harry finally conceded, sounding embarrassed. "You know I was, that I was too old for you and it would never work etcetera...and you, uh..." His hand suddenly flexed on the table and Eggsy understood what he was talking about. He remembered sliding his hand across the table and covering Harry's, smiling up at him and Harry had looked so surprised and the memory warmed Eggsy's heart.

Eggsy slid his hand across the table and took Harry's, shaking his head as the memories of their first night came swarming back to him. All the worry, all the awkwardness.

"I fell in love with you so quickly," Eggsy commented, "I don't even remember doing it. Hell, it might have been the first time you kissed me."

He felt himself blush this time and glanced down before he forced his face back up to Harry's and instead of the nervous attraction he'd felt the first time he'd sat there, he was met with the eyes he knew, the expression he'd come to know as well as his own but those feelings seemed suddenly amplified by comparison.

"I can't believe you did all this." He managed, a little overwhelmed by all the effort Harry had gone to. "You don't need to treat me this way."

"Of course I do." Harry replied immediately. "Someone needs to. You're so selfless, Eggsy, so effortless caring, you deserve to be looked after." Harry suddenly grinned. "You're more of a gentleman than I could ever be."

Eggsy was touched but shook his head anyway. "That's ridiculous."

"It's not ridiculous." Harry assured him, tilting his head to the side in that way of his. "I've all the learned qualities of a refined gentleman, but I'm rough around the edges. I always have been, I always will be. But you're soft and smooth all the way through, like a marshmallow."

"Oh my God." Eggsy laughed, delighted. "'Marshmallow', okay, that's my new favourite thing."

"I want to give you the whole world." Harry told him sincerely, and Eggsy found himself sobering.

"You _have_ given me the whole world." Eggsy said, tightening the grip of their hands.

…

Harry stood aside as he opened the front door to his home, bowing ever so slightly.

"After you, sir." He said.

Eggsy rolled his eyes as he walked into Harry's house, dumping his coat onto the couch and swivelling when he heard Harry coming up behind him.

"Thank you for tonight," he said earnestly, "it was an incredible birthday."

"The pleasure was all mine." Harry replied coyly, circling his arm around the younger man's waist and pulling him against him. Eggsy sighed as they met in a warm, gentle kiss.

"This evening is all about you." Harry whispered against his skin when he pulled away. "And about what you want."

Eggsy stared up at Harry, overcome with gratitude at everything he'd done for him, for everything he'd ever done for him, really, and was also overcome with the urge to give _him_ everything, to make him feel as incredible and amazing as he made Eggsy feel on a daily basis.

He bit his lip.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I want to top." Eggsy blurted out, wincing at the look of surprise that blossomed across Harry's face.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Have you ever bottomed for anyone before?" Eggsy asked sheepishly.

Harry swallowed, hands tightening ever so slightly on Eggsy's back.

"A couple of times." He admitted honestly. "For my first boyfriend, back in the army. I didn't really enjoy it all that much though, so I never did it again."

The expression on Harry's face was almost pained and it broke Eggsy's heart. He tried to imagine it for a moment, the fear the two of them must have felt at being together in the British Army in the 80s that would only have been justified by the intimacy they had that was ruined because whoever Harry had been sleeping with was a useless lover.

It really struck Eggsy how young and naive Harry could be. It was easy to convince himself that Harry was older and wiser and knew everything but the truth was that he wasn't, and he didn't. There were things he was learning about life from being with Eggsy, and Eggsy had as much to teach as he had to learn.

He merely smiled sadly as he framed Harry's face with his hands, fingertips teasing the rims of his tortoiseshell glasses.

"You must see how intense and amazing it can be from watching what you do to me." He smiled gently up at him, suddenly not feeling as nervous anymore. "I want to give you that feeling, that feeling of being whole and complete."

"I'll give you whatever you want." Harry replied.

Eggsy leant in and kissed him quickly before pulling back.

"I want you to be sure." He began. "I only want you to agree if you feel safe."

Harry smiled shallowly down at him, amazed at just how perfectly selfless and caring Eggsy was. "Of course I feel safe with you," he assured him, "I know you'd never hurt me."

…

Their lips moved almost languidly against each other, tongues sliding together in perfect synchronicity.

Harry shifted on the bed, shivering at the feeling of the cool bedsheets against his naked skin, when he felt Eggsy's hand teasing through his hair.

Trying not to break the connection, Harry shifted again until he was able to swing a leg over Eggsy's naked waist, shivering at the skin on skin contact.

Eggsy surprised him by pulling back and staring intently in his eyes, like he was searching for the answer to a question he hadn't even asked yet.

"Do you want me to use a condom?" Eggsy asked gently, fingers still teasing through Harry's chestnut locks.

Harry deliberated for a moment, wondering crazy bizarre things like pain and ease of access until he looked at Eggsy staring expectantly at him and found himself shaking his head.

"No. It's okay."

Eggsy nodded mutely and then they were kissing again as Eggsy's hand found its way past Harry's hip bone, then he was easing a slick finger inside of him.

Eggsy was struck by the feelings of power he got from feeling Harry's hot heat surrounding him, and the feelings of hunger he felt when Harry gasped and twitched around him.

Eggsy used his other hand to softly stroke Harry's half-hard member, murmuring encouragements to him as he slipped another finger inside, watching, captivated, as Harry's muscles quivered and coiled.

"It shouldn't be so bad for you." He tried to joke as he pushed gently deeper inside of him and received a soft moan in response. "I'm not as big as you are."

"I'm nervous." Harry admitted in a shaky voice.

"It's okay," Eggsy assured him, pressing a gentle kiss to his neck. "I've got you."

He continued peppering kisses along Harry's pulse point as he let his fingers slide free and wrap around his own cock, hard as steel from what they were doing.

"Move your hips back." Eggsy instructed quietly and it took Harry a moment to respond before he eased himself up onto his knees, leaning his hips back as Eggsy guided his cock to his entrance.

The pair's eyes met as Eggsy inched inside of him.

Harry gasped immediately, jolting when Eggsy pressed up into him, eyes slamming shut at the burn to the stretched skin of his hole.

Eggsy's eyes rolled back into his head as he felt himself fluttering, feeling like his cock was going to drop off or burn to a crisp inside of him but wanting that to happen at the same time.

"How the hell don't you pass out from this?" He asked quietly, thighs shaking against the bed. "Like a constant...intense, pulsing _heat_ around you..."

"You get used to it." Harry panted, muscles quivering beneath his skin. "How do you get used to it...the stretch...so deep you think it'll go on forever, but you want it too. Painful but amazing and... _God."_ He choked.

"You get used to it." Eggsy laughed shakily.

And then the pair were kissing, hard, lips clashing together and hands tugging in each other's hair. Eggsy tired desperately in his addled mind to recall anything Harry had ever done to him, anything to move away from this constant, overwhelming, _suffocating_ heat.

He fucked slowly up into him, causing the older man to shudder. Encouraged, Eggsy tried the same tactic but a little harder this time, not only was he concerned with Harry's pleasure but he was suddenly terrified of hurting him. Harry, however, shuddered and convulsed at the harder thrust and Eggsy was almost proud, recognising prostate stimulation when he saw it. Feeling it from the other end though was...off-worldly.

Eggsy continued his movements, immediately finding that the tight, continuous slide over his sensitive dick made his thrusts shallow when he wanted them to be hard and unforgiving and he didn't think he could... _fuck,_ being a top was _fucking hard._

"Oh, Jesus." Harry suddenly called out, grabbing Eggsy's attention. "It's like...I don't know...pressure...I can't..."

"I know." Eggsy said, hearing his own voice wobble as he wrapped a hand around Harry's cock, hard and jerking against him until Harry was calling out and shooting across himself.

Eggsy jerked uncontrollably as the tight heat destroying him suddenly increased tenfold and it felt like the come was literally being wringed from him until he had no more to give.

He felt Harry's dead weight against him and allowed it to drag him backwards onto the bed, not bothering to move as Harry shifted against him slightly.

"I can't believe that's what it feels like, someone coming in you..." He observed, soundly oddly dazed. "It's like...indescribable."

Eggsy shook his head as he felt his world come slowly back to him, piece by piece.

"I thought you were missing out," he admitted honestly, "fucking me, I mean. But you weren't, it's incredible. It's indescribable."

"Being the bottom is pretty incredible, too." Harry admitted, rolling onto his front and catching Eggsy's gaze, his eyes were glassy and his expression fragile. "I had no idea it could be that way. I always assumed it was so great for you because you were so receptive but...I was wrong."

"You've never been so loud." Eggsy observed quietly, stroking along Harry's skin with the back of his hand as he took in his words. Barely a second passed before he found himself clambering onto Harry's waist.

"Eggsy?" Harry asked, eyes widening and sounding mildly shocked at his sudden energy-burst.

"Fuck me." Eggsy said desperately, eyes alight and pleading.

"Seriously?" Harry asked disbelievingly, but Eggsy didn't bother with explanations, he merely nodded his head erratically.

"It's my night, remember?" He prompted. "Please."

Harry stared at him for the longest moment before he sat up and wrapped his arms around Eggsy; Eggsy sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Eggsy had just finished setting food down onto plates when he heard the front door open and close and smiled to himself.

"You didn't have to cook." Harry said from behind him, smile in his voice as he pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Eggsy's neck, making him shiver.

Eggsy merely grinned. "Another late one?" He asked sympathetically.

"No," Harry replied, stripping out of his long black coat and folding it over a chair. "I went to check in on my dad after work."

"How is he?" Eggsy asked, picking the plates up in each hand and attempting to make his way to the dining room before he was interloped by Harry who snagged his burden from him and led them out of the kitchen.

Eggsy rolled his eyes as he followed his boyfriend through, plonking down on one of the seats as Harry placed the plate in front of him.

"He's much better," Harry finally supplied, and Eggsy could detect the hint of a smile in his voice as he spoke. "He's almost entirely off of the oxygen cannisters now."

"That's great." Eggsy said, relieved. He'd noticed a certain spring to Harry's step lately and knew it had a lot to do with his father's increasing recovery.

"So how was your day?" Harry asked.

"Fine." Eggsy replied immediately. "A couple hours of training at the barracks, we did a couple of protection detail runs which were pretty fun."

"How about a certain working relationship?" Harry asked. "How is everything with that...Chris boy?"

Eggsy smiled into his food at the slight clip in Harry's voice as he spoke. Harry was far too well-mannered to tell Eggsy that he wanted to punch him in the face but Eggsy knew he was thinking it.

"It's okay." Eggsy responded mildly. "We get on okay, to be fair, we never really fell out. I just wasn't expecting him to be so...blunt."

"You should never tolerate anyone making you feel bad about yourself, Eggsy." Harry replied immediately. "If you can trust any advice I give you, it's that. I won't let anyone make you feel how I felt, I won't allow it."

Eggsy rolled his eyes and told Harry he had nothing to worry about but thanked him anyway, but on the inside he was glowing. He couldn't help getting off on over-protective Harry. He loved knowing that Harry cared about him that much that he'd never let anyone hurt him.

…

As June drew nearer, Harry and Eggsy began to notice just how much time and effort the wedding preparations took.

They'd picked a reception venue on the outskirts of London with just a hint of glorious countryside, it was a refitted hotel converted from an old Victorian building and the rustic aesthetic made Eggsy weak at the knees.

He'd looked at the price of some of the ventures they were going for and had blushed and told Harry they weren't exactly within his budget and Harry merely grinned and told him that when they were married, what was his would also be Eggsy's so there was little point worrying about it.

Eggsy had rolled his eyes and dropped the subject, feeling overwhelmed that Harry treated him as well as he did but also feeling guilty that he did all the same.

Harry, on the other hand, smiled hugely every time that blush came across his fiancé's cheeks. He wanted to give him the best day imaginable because Eggsy deserved the best, it was the most logical thought process he'd ever had, and was merely step one in his diabolical master plan to give Eggsy the world.

What the pair also realised about their upcoming nuptials, when Eggsy had dragged Harry into a bakery to look at cakes on their way home from a cinema date at 9pm in the evening, was just how downright exhausting wedding planning could be.

Eggsy actually found himself enjoying being able to relax with intensive training at the barracks, which was an embarrassing truth to admit.

…

"I'm sorry, Harry, I'm just so tired..."

Harry merely chuckled as he shrugged into his coat. "Don't apologise, Eggsy. Merlin and I can look at this one, I'll take some photographs if you like."

Eggsy nodded, sincerely wishing he could join Harry and his best man on ceremony venue hunting but he'd had a particularly active week doing drill runs at the barracks and was too tired and cramped to move.

He watched Harry yawn as he buttoned up his coat and frowned.

"You work too hard, you know." Eggsy pointed out sympathetically, wrapping his arms around Harry's frame and leaning his head on his chest.

"Says the marine." Harry replied, and Eggsy could hear his eye roll.

"Yeah, but you still get up earlier than me, come back later than me. Plus all I do is work out, you have to use your brain."

Harry laughed as he pulled back from the hug and pressed a kiss to the tip of Eggsy's nose, his hand found Eggsy's jawline and his eyes softened as he stroked along his fiancé's cheek.

"Are you sure you don't mind me going?" He asked gently. "I can stay here with you, if you like."

Eggsy shook his head but smiled nonetheless. "No, no, you go. I'll be fine. I'll just make a start on the invites, been planning on doing that for a few days."

Harry pulled a face. "That sounds like fun."

"Yeah, thrilling. If I finish quickly I can do something equally exciting like...crocheting or reading...I never did finish Wuthering Heights."

Harry smirked. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Harry pressed one last kiss to his lips before he turned on his heel and walked out of the door. Eggsy watched the empty space he'd been stood in for a moment and sighed, running a hand through his hair before dragging himself back to the living room.

He flopped on Harry's leather couch, turning the TV on to some background shit before he pulled the wedding planner from the coffee table, removing a stack of recently purchased invites from the back.

He couldn't help grinning as he stared down at them. They were white, parchment paper and the ink was silver, reading _you are cordially invited to the union of Harry Hart and Eggsy Unwin._

Harry had initially been planning on having 'Gary Unwin' written on the official invitations but Eggsy had immediately shaken his head at the idea. He'd never particularly liked his birth name, that's why he never stuck to it, plus he didn't want to be unable to recognise his own name on his own invitation.

Harry had merely smiled fondly down at him before pressing a kiss to the scar at his temple, something he did frequently, and as Eggsy looked down at the invites he had to address and envelope, he was reminded of that memory and smiled, suddenly the menial task didn't seem so bad anymore.

When he got to invite number 25, however, and his fingers began to ache around the pen in his hands, he realised how wrong he'd been.

Eggsy's phone vibrated twice in his pocket and he fished it out, frowning when he saw Chris' name pop up on the screen.

He momentarily considered ignoring the text before his curiosity got the best of him and he opened it.

 _Eggsy, wanna come down the local for a pint? Well bored lol_

Eggsy cocked his head to the side for a moment, wondering precisely when they'd come back to talking to each other again, before his eyes fell on the stack of invites on the coffee table and he shrugged.

He couldn't be mad at Chris forever, he had been a mate, after all. He just didn't think before he spoke, not to mention the fact that Eggsy knew he had literally nothing better to do than go out for a friendly drink with his mates. He quickly replied.

…

Eggsy was shocked, however, to discover Chris being the only one sat at the table in the pub he'd specified.

The attractive young Welshman had smiled when he saw him and beckoned him over and Eggsy had little choice but to smile back.

He reminded himself that Chris had never actually specified anyone else was going to be there, but assumed that some of the marines they worked alongside would have attended as well. Slow night, he supposed.

"Hey, man, how you doing?" Chris asked. "Haven't really properly seen you since the engagement thing."

"No," Eggsy said, rightfully weary but with a grin plastered on his face. "Wedding planning, it's time consuming."

Chris nodded before he leant forward in his chair slightly, licking his lips. "Listen, Eggsy, I meant to say that I'm sorry about what I said to you at the party, I mean, I don't get it, I don't, but I shouldn't have ragged on you for the way you live you life. I think you're a top bloke and I'd be pissed if we couldn't be mates anymore because of my big mouth."

Eggsy found himself nodding despite himself, oddly touched at the earnest way Chris had just apologised to him.

"It's alright," Eggsy said, easing slightly. His smile suddenly became a lot more natural. "I was a bit on edge as well, that night. Sometimes Harry's lot intimidate me a bit, you know what rich people are like."

Chris nodded knowingly. "Oh, yeah. With their silver spoons shoved up their arses."

Eggsy grinned and laughed along with him before he stood and offered to get drinks.

"Nah, let me." Chris said, standing immediately, shooting Eggsy a cheeky grin and walking to the bar before Eggsy could protest.

Eggsy merely shook his head and sat back down again.

The rest of the evening passed in relative ease and good will for the pair of them until they, invariably, came onto the subject of Eggsy's relationship status again.

"So how did you and Harry even meet?" Chris asked, forehead creased.

Eggsy merely rolled his eyes. "Why do you care so much?" He asked, taking another swig of his pint.

"Because it's baffling, it baffles me." Chris admitted, sitting back into his seat. "How a young common bloke and rich old guy got together, it's like one of them fucked up fairy tales they ban in school."

Eggsy shook his head. "It's not baffling," he quickly clarified. "He's my optician, we met at an eye appointment. I asked him out, I made the first move. It was all me. It's not like I was seduced by money or anything like that. To be fair, he weren't that interested in me in the beginning."

He didn't know why he was telling Chris all of this, particularly when he rarely cared what anyone else thought, but for some reason he was desperate for his semi-friend to at least get a grip on his relationship with Harry. His mum hadn't even found it this hard to accept.

"But it must suck," Chris voiced, "all the shit you can't do anymore. I mean..." He craned his head and pointed, Eggsy followed his fingers and found him pointing to a guy and girl, about their age, dancing manically together across the room. "Look at them two, you can't do that with someone twice your age."

Eggsy felt his former irritation spark in his stomach and wished he could think of some viable excuse to leave.

"What do mean by that?" He found himself asking hotly. "We dance all the time, actually."

"But it ain't just dancing." Chris pointed out. "Think of all the shit that you can't do anymore. Getting drunk, clubbing, working out, I bet you don't listen to the same music, have the same mates, like the same films or shows. Plus he's probably got some skewered old person tory view about how the world should work and..."

The irritation in Eggsy's stomach bubbled into genuine anger and he felt his lips pull into a grimace as he told Chris to shut up.

"What?" Chris asked, shocked at the sudden interruption.

"It's fucking ignorance." Eggsy replied angrily. "Dating an older guy has way more perks that you've not even thought about. Experience, clarity. He knows who he is, he knows what he wants. He's a gentleman, he respects people. No matter how badly he thought of you, he'd never talk to you the way you talk to me." Eggsy could feel his anger sparking in his stomach and it gave him adrenaline. "He loves me, I don't just mean he's in love with me, I mean he _loves_ me, like a person should love another person. Care, honesty, compassion, respect." Eggsy shook his head to himself, willing himself to calm before he felt himself rise to his feet independently of his mind, "I've gotta go." He said quickly, before he turned and bolted out of the pub.

He could feel himself shaking as he let his head fall against the door of the pub, trying to calm his breathing before he did anything else lest he punch a wall or something equally ridiculous.

It took him several minutes to calm sufficiently, he was shocked at himself because he wasn't used to being this angry.

He was angry because some of what Chris had just said to him was total bollocks.

But he was even angrier because some of what Chris had just said to him was true.

…

He let himself into Harry's house and made his way into the living room. He felt his heart burst as he saw Harry sprawled across the couch, diligently working his way through the invitations he'd abandoned.

Harry looked up when he heard Eggsy's footsteps but his smile faltered when he saw the look of abject dejection on his fiancés face.

"Eggsy?" He asked worriedly, abandoning the invites and standing. "Is everything okay?"

Eggsy merely nodded before he launched himself forwards and wrapped his arms around Harry. Harry responded immediately, pulling Eggsy into him and cocooning him in his embrace.

"Just wanted to be with you." Eggsy mumbled against his chest.

Harry nodded and pulled him a little closer, knowing that Eggsy would expand when he wanted to talk about it, but right now, he just needed Harry to hold him.

And that's exactly what he did.

Eggsy rested on his elbow as he watched Harry sleeping later that evening, captivated by the beauty of his peaceful expression and the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

He was filled with so much love for the man sleeping beside him that it hurt ten times more than it normally would have when he felt a pit form in his stomach.

Chris had sowed the seeds of doubt in his mind.

…

The next morning, Eggsy awoke to the gentle aroma of bacon wafting from the kitchen and up through the open door of the bedroom.

He smiled to himself as he cracked one eye open and noticed that Harry was no longer sleeping beside him.

He rolled over and rubbed his eyes until he heard a soft humming and sat up as Harry walked into the bedroom, clad only in a pair of loose-fitting night trousers that hung low over his hips, and carrying a tray.

Harry had made him breakfast in bed, as he always did at the weekends when he wasn't rushing off to work.

Eggsy smiled bashfully as Harry placed the tray on the bedside table and leant across the bed to kiss him.

"Good morning." He said sleepily.

"Good morning." Eggsy replied, smiling hugely as he couldn't resist running his hand through Harry's deliciously mussed hair before pulling him down onto the bed with him and kissing him again, harder than before.

Harry smiled against his lips as he wrapped one arm around his exposed torso.

"What's gotten into you this morning?" He asked rhetorically, smirking, but Eggsy knew the answer.

It was because he was overcome by a sudden stab of affection that had taken him back to their very first morning together. As he smelt the scent of breakfast wafting to him and felt the hot press of Harry's body against him he couldn't fathom how he'd convinced himself that he'd had any doubts the previous evening.

"Eat." Harry instructed, finally pulling away. "I'm going for a shower."

Eggsy stopped him before he could pull away to place a particularly lingering kiss to his lips before he let him go.

When he heard the shower running, he pulled the tray towards him but was interrupted when his phone vibrated on the bedside cabinet next to him.

He picked it up and rolled his eyes when he saw the text from Chris, he opened it quickly, wondering exactly what he had to say.

 _Hey Eggsy, just woke up, must have been bladdered last night, sorry if I said some stuff I shouldn't have, just the drink talking lol. Hope we can still be friends, wanna meet up at some point maybe?_

Eggsy, who couldn't escape his current joyous mood, merely shrugged and replied:

 _sure._

…

"You know what we should do," Harry began randomly, startling Eggsy across the room.

"What, you mean aside from giving me a heart attack?" He muttered.

"Yes," Harry answered, grin in his voice. "We should throw a nice dinner party, for everyone whose helped with the wedding planning. Because it has, and will continue to be, a stressful ordeal."

Eggsy smirked fondly, glad Harry couldn't see him, at Harry's cute little gentleman nuances. "That's an idea," Eggsy admitted, turning to him. "But...I've never thrown a dinner party before, I'm not sure what to do."

"I'll guide you through." Harry chuckled playfully.

…

Harry strolled down the aisle of their local supermarket, basket handle cradled in the crook of his arm, lost in his phone. The picture of ease and comfort.

Eggsy, however, wasn't having as much luck. Two aisles over, he was staring confusedly at a deli array of cheeses.

Being with Harry had certainly improved his pallet, Eggsy couldn't disagree with that. But Harry was fairly normal when it came to food and drink. He liked meat and take out and beer as much as the next guy, as much as Eggsy. (Eggsy couldn't help kicking himself for not shoving that particular nugget of knowledge in Chris' face the other night) But despite this fact, Harry still had superior knowledge of what posh nosh actually was, more so than Eggsy, so he couldn't contemplate why he'd been sent off to find cheese amongst the array of French and Dutch names staring back at him.

He arched an eyebrow as he remembered Harry chatting shit about horses or whatever...His gaze fell over a small-ish tub labelled "Mascarpone" and his eyes lit up before he snagged it off the shelf and made his way back to his boyfriend.

"Did you hear about the explosion at the cheese factory?" He asked innocently.

Harry inclined his head to him. "No."

Eggsy nodded seriously. "All that was left was da brie."

Harry rolled his eyes, heavily. "Well, at least we've got the entertainment sorted." He commented dryly.

Eggsy laughed at himself as he slipped his hand through the crook of Harry's arm, passing a family of people as Harry began to check off an imaginary guest list to himself.

"Aren't they a little close for father and son?" Eggsy heard one of the family members mutter fairly loudly behind him.

Eggsy whirled, turning Harry into him and the older man barely got out a confused stare before Eggsy was kissing him, passionately. Harry responded to the kiss almost immediately, but Eggsy could feel the hesitation behind his lips.

When Eggsy pulled away, his eyes were sparkling and he laughed, loudly.

Harry inclined his head to the stunned family staring at them and Eggsy's gleeful expression before it slotted into place exactly what had just happened.

He found, bizarrely, that he had to fight off the urge to laugh.

"I do apologise," Harry said, admonishment not quite reaching his voice. "My fiancé has a thing for voyeurism."

Eggsy couldn't help lighting up at 'fiancé' before Harry snagged him possessively around the waist and led him away.

When they turned into another aisle, Harry was shaking his head.

"What?" Eggsy asked, still grinning.

"Why is it, dear heart, that when strangers in the supermarket make comments you respond as if Christmas has come early, but when your friend, and I use the term loosely, at the engagement party made a comment then you found it hard to deal with."

Eggsy sobered, unsure how to respond to such a question. "I...what do you mean?" He asked, mouth dry.

"Just curiosity," Harry told him simply, "you seem so proficient at not letting people get to you and yet this boy seems to get under your skin. The other night, for example, I thought perhaps something was wrong."

The pair had stopped walking now, and Harry was staring at Eggsy with a look of sincerity in his eyes, head cocked to one side.

Eggsy blinked a couple of times. "You think I'm having doubts?" He asked quietly.

"I..." Harry looked suddenly uneasy, wishing they weren't stood in the middle of the supermarket. "I don't think you're having doubts, I just don't want anyone to make you feel bad for your choices, particularly people who are supposed to be your friends."

"You worry too much." Eggsy smiled. "But I'm grateful for it."

Harry nodded quickly. "I...I know it's a weird thing for me to bring up, but I only care about your happiness. You know you can talk to me about anything that's troubling you, right?"

Eggsy nodded as he reached up and pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek. "Maybe we can introduce Chris to Jack?" He muttered playfully against Harry's skin.

Harry merely rolled his eyes. "That's not funny."

"It's a little funny."

…

Eggsy finished setting the last of the gorgeous, square obsidian-coloured dinner plates at the far end of Harry's dining table. His gaze travelled over the tall, traditional candles that needed lighting and the vase of arranged, delicate baby pink tulips situated in the middle of the table. He raised his eyebrow.

Eggsy turned his head as the soft sound of Harry singing to himself floated out from the kitchen, he grinned as he followed the sound, greeted with the sight of Harry stood in front of the cooker, delicious aromas wafting in the air and vague sizzling sounds of food preparation.

"You know, you're a real posh bastard." He commented, leaning against the door frame and crossing his arms.

Harry laughed but didn't turn to him. "At heart." Was all he said before he glanced back at Eggsy, he wasn't wearing his glasses and he was grinning. "Is that a bad thing?"

Eggsy shook his head. "Not a problem at all."

Because it wasn't, not when Eggsy really thought about it. Because Harry didn't think he was better than anyone else, he'd dedicated the beginning of his life to the armed forces and he did more for charity than anyone Eggsy had ever met.

Eggsy had meant to walk across the room to Harry but his thought process suddenly stopped him in his tracks as he realised, for the first time since they'd met each other, that being a gentleman wasn't about wealth or money or education, it was something that you learned, that Harry had learnt from his parents and then Eggsy had learnt from Harry...and perhaps something they might teach their own little ones one day.

Harry, who had yet to turn back to what he was doing, noticed Eggsy stop and retreat into his own mind for the moment and his forehead creased.

"What?" He asked.

Eggsy merely stared at him and shrugged. "I'm happy." He supplied, walking over to join him.

Harry nudged him playfully. "Then I'm doing my job." He said.

Eggsy surprised him by leaning into the space between them and pressing a soft, lingering kiss to his lips.

"When are people arriving?" The younger man asked quietly.

"About fifteen minutes, I think." Harry informed him.

Eggsy grinned coyly and cocked his head to one side. "So I suppose a blowjob is out of the question, then?" He bit his lip.

"Later." Harry told him, raising his eyebrows but Eggsy was pleased to note a little hitch in his breath. "It'd be my pleasure."

Michelle arrived first, Eggsy hugged her as she stepped inside and led her to the elegantly decorated dining room.

"Huh." She said as she sat down gingerly.

Eggsy's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "You alright, mum? You look a bit...anxious."

Michelle attempted a smile but there was no comfort to it. "Just...the last time we sat around this table...Harry got hurt."

"Oh." Eggsy said, leaning against the aforementioned table and looking around himself, he ran a hand through his hair. "You know, I've never actually thought about that." He admitted honestly, mind momentarily drawn back to the Christmas dinner gone wrong and the look Harry had given him when he'd turned to him...he found himself smiling shallowly down at his mother.

"He's fine, though. We're all fine, we got through it, though." He lowered his voice an octave. "Have they told you anything else about Dean?" He asked quietly.

Michelle shook her head. "Nah, last they told me, he was on bail, you know, when you were in Falmouth. Apparently they're gathering evidence and all that...I suppose a trial will happen one day."

Eggsy smiled reassuringly as he reached out and took her hand, she regarded the contact quizzically.

"Look, mum, I know I've been wrapped up in the wedding and work and everything lately but...how are you? How are you coping with all of this?"

"I'm fine, love." She assured him. "I'm fine, all the better for being without him, I suppose. Plus, I'm glad you're all pre-occupied with the wedding." She smiled at him. "It's nice to see you happy, you know that's all that matters to me."

"Wow, mum, that's...that's really good to hear, actually." He said, a little taken aback. The pair were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing again and Eggsy was about to move off to get it when Harry called from the kitchen that he had it.

A few minutes later, Harry walked into the dining room, looking rather glum, with Catherine at his side.

They let Catherine and Michelle chat away as they went back into the kitchen. The minute they were out of sight of the dining room, Eggsy rounded on him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, really." Harry admitted. "Just...Dad was supposed to be coming but he was tired, apparently."

"I'm sure he's fine." Eggsy quickly assured him. "The doctors say he's really strong, right?"

"Right." Harry conceded. "Just..." He sighed to himself as he leant against the counter. "I feel like a horrible person just for thinking this."

"Thinking what?" Eggsy prompted.

"That what's the point of life if you can't live it?" He finally voiced, frowning. "Everyone keeps telling me how strong my father is and how well he's recovering but he's house bound, he always tried to live life to the fullest. Particularly after the war and now...I don't know. I must sound awful."

Eggsy shook his head instantly as he closed the space between them and wrapped his arms comfortingly around Harry's frame.

"No you don't," Eggsy told him, leaning his head against his chest. "I know what you mean, it's normal for you to be worrying like this, you know that."

"Yes, but I don't want it to dominate my entire life." Harry sighed, wrapping his arms around Eggsy. "I want us to be happy. I want to be able to let it go."

"Then let it go," Eggsy said, smiling and pulling away from him. "Concentrate on me, on this, on them..." He gestured to the dining table. "I don't mind having your undivided attention, you know."

Harry smiled shallowly. "You're too good for me," he said quietly. "I don't deserve you, Eggsy."

Eggsy smiled reassuringly but shook his head all the same.

"Okay," Harry said, standing a little straighter. "Happy thoughts."

"Happy thoughts," Eggsy echoed, as he heard the door go again.

Eggsy opened the door to Roxy and Merlin and invited them inside, when all parties were sat around the table and dinner was served, Eggsy couldn't help but notice that Harry seemed almost instantly cheered. Like what had been worrying him was no longer worrying him, and it turned out that the optician's good mood was infectious.

Eggsy found himself laughing and chatting along with him, enjoying the quiet yet pleasant company of family. He decided he liked dinner parties.

"So, do you suppose you'll move in with Harry once you're married?" Michelle asked Eggsy across the table, taking a sip of wine.

"I'm not sure." Eggsy admitted, feeling himself flushing slightly. "We haven't really talked about any of that yet..."

"Well, you practically live here already." Harry pointed out easily, raising an eyebrow at him.

"What about a honeymoon?" Catherine pipped up, tilting her head to the side. "Any ideas?"

Eggsy and Harry sent each other a despairing look across the table, another thing neither of them had considered.

"I went to Paris on my honeymoon," Catherine told them, "it was magical, in fact, I grew up there. I have French relatives."

"You're French?" Roxy asked Harry.

"Slightly." Harry answered mildly. "You know, interestingly, we travelled a lot in our military days but we've never been to France."

"We have not," Merlin agreed, "but practically everywhere else." He chuckled into his glass. "I cannot wait to make this speech."

"If it's anything embarrassing, I will end you."

"Ooh, actually, one thing I thought..." Roxy pointed out, taking a second to chew before she spoke. "Are you guys actually going to do a rehearsal dinner for the reception?"

Michelle stared expectantly at Eggsy who opened his mouth immediately to say 'no' but was interrupted by Harry beating him to it with: "that's actually not a bad idea."

Eggsy sent him an accusing stare and Harry didn't even blink.

"What with the amount of people coming in from out of town," he continued, "we could treat it as a pre-wedding get-together."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Merlin voiced before Eggsy could say anything, again, before inclining his head to the aforementioned younger man. "What do you think, Eggsy?"

Now that he finally had a chance to voice his disapproval, Eggsy found himself greeted with a sea of expectant faces and felt his tongue grow thick in his mouth.

"Yeah, great idea." He conceded, trying to put as much enthusiasm into his voice as he could whilst secretly planning Harry's murder at the same time.

It was when the guests left and the pair of them were in the kitchen, dealing with dishes that Harry decided to bring up the subject again.

"I know you're not too keen on the whole rehearsal dinner idea," Harry pointed out, sounding amused.

"It's just nerves." Eggsy sighed. "It's all happening so quick, plus mum's invited a bunch of old aunts and uncles that I don't know and don't particularly want to be stuck talking to them for ages."

"Well," Harry began, abandoning a dish cloth and approaching him with a sparkle in his eye. "I can help take your mind off of things."

Before Eggsy could react, the optician had sunk to his knees in front of him and was deftly opening the front of his jeans.

Eggsy couldn't help it – he laughed.

…

Eggsy looked out of the car window as Harry pulled up to the rustic refitted hotel they'd selected as the reception venue. Caught up, just for a moment, in daydreams of what he hoped would be the best day of his life.

After a moment, however, his awe wore off and he sat back in the passengers seat and scowled at Harry.

"This is your fault." He said accusingly.

Harry raised a questioning eyebrow. "How is this my fault?" He asked.

Eggsy shrugged, crossing his arms. "I dunno, just is."

Harry laughed as he unbuckled his seat belt and opened the car door. "I see, you're just being moody."

"Yeah, but you like your family," Eggsy pointed out, joining him outside of the car. "I don't like my family."

"What's wrong with your family?" Harry asked, slipping his hand into Eggsy's as they walked to the entrance.

"Well dad's lot are always fucking miserable because being with us reminds them of him and mum's lot are always pissed off at dad's lot because he died..."

"Your mother's family are angry with your father for dying?" Harry asked incredulously.

Eggsy grinned shallowly. "Sort of, he did special ops, that's what killed him. They think he put it before his family and that..."

Harry squeezed his hand. "Well, that's a load of bollocks." He assured him.

"Right? I just wish they knew that."

"You know, I've never really met many of your family members." Harry pointed out, "only that one cousin at that one thing..."

"Well, get ready to."

The minute they got inside, they veered into the great hall to see a crowd of people gathered in the middle, talking to each other.

Eggsy was about to walk, rather boldly, he thought, towards them until he felt Harry's hand in his holding him back.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Err...just, we're going to get some comments, aren't we?" Harry asked, looking vaguely troubled.

"Yeah," Eggsy said, "always. Self-deprecating remarks, remember?"

Harry pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before they braved it together.

What they weren't expecting, however, was for the group of people to erupt into applause when they saw them approaching.

"Uh." Was all Eggsy could say, taken aback.

Before the pair could say a word, they were being whisked into the crowd by Eggsy's aunt, his father's sister, and her daughter, both of whom wrapped him in a massive bear hug.

"Eggsy, my goodness, you've gotten so big!" His aunt cooed, placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek as he attempted to batter her off.

"Nice to see you again, Danielle." Harry said, extending a hand out to Eggsy's cousin who grinned back, a little flustered.

"And you," she said back.

"Ah, so this is the fella, then." Came the deep, booming voice of a tall, broad man in a waist coat who approached them. He himself must have been around Harry's age but didn't wear it so well, but he had a pleasant, crinkly smile plastered across his face.

"Oh," Eggsy said, suddenly a little flustered as he straightened his glasses and stepped away from his beaming aunt.

"Harry...this is my Aunt Cath and my Uncle David...this is Harry..."

"Nice to meet you," Harry smiled, shaking their hands. He was caught a little off-guard by David's tough handshake that rattled him.

"Good to meet you, Michelle tells us you were in the army, boy, always told Eggsy he needed someone proper like you."

Harry watched Eggsy go bright red and tried to conceal a grin of his own as he politely answered: "Yes, I served for twenty years."

"Ooh, you'll never guess whose here, Eggsy, you're great-Aunt Martha, popped down all the way from the home. Harry, you have to come and say hello..."

Eggsy and Danielle watched, helplessly, as Harry was carted off to deal with the rest of the insane Unwin-lot.

Eggsy shook his head and turned to his cousin, enveloping her into a hug.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Yeah, not bad." Dani told him, hugging him tight. "Still studying, you?"

"Based in London." He nodded. "This is so shaming."

Dani nodded with wide-eyes. "If he can deal with this lot, he definitely loves you."

"You know, I wasn't expecting Auntie Cath and Uncle Dave to be so..."

"What, normal that you're marrying someone twice your age?"

Eggsy rolled his eyes by way of response, Dani brushed him off with a wave of her hand.

"Whatever," was all she said, "I'm well jealous, he's fucking gorgeous."

Eggsy laughed loudly and she sent him a sideways glance. "Does he have a brother?"

Eggsy shook his head. "Don't think so, there will be a bunch of rich relatives at the wedding though, so..."

She laughed again before frowning at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You alright?" She asked, looking mildly concerned. "You look knackered."

"I am," Eggsy admitted, "advice, right, don't plan a wedding. It's the most draining thing I've ever done. People say it's all rewarding and romantic, we've barely spent any time together since this all started."

"Suppose it'll be worth it on the day," she mused, "and it will be. I'm so excited for you."

"Thanks, Dan, nice to hear someone say that." He eyeballed Harry across the room, he was chatting happily to his grandparents and Eggsy let his face fall into his hands. "I'd better go rescue him."

"You never told me your family were like this." Harry said, voice vaguely amused, when Eggsy finally managed to pull him to the side of the room and wrap his arms around him.

"What, insane?" He asked glumly, pulling back.

Harry's eyes were sparkling. "No, well, yes, insane but...nice."

"You think they're nice?" He asked incredulously, "I thought this would prove to you why I can't stand them! You've been chatting to my grandfather who thinks the height of excitement is his stamp collection."

Harry rolled his eyes. "No, you're right. I'd rather be stood in a room full of snobs looking down on us and telling us how frightfully wrong we are for each other."

Eggsy meant to reply but could think of no further argument so fell silent.

"Yeah," he finally admitted, "I guess they're alright. Sorry, I'm just tired."

"I know." Harry said gently, putting an arm around him and giving him a reassuring squeeze. "I'm sorry about how hectic things have been lately."

"It's just wedding planning," Eggsy said, smiling softly before allowing his hand to travel up Harry's chest and play with his lapel. "I do miss spending time with you, though."

He expected Harry to reply that he missed him too, or kiss him, or at least look at him. Eggsy frowned when the older man looked around himself, back at the crowd of Eggsy's relatives, before curling an arm around his waist and dragging him roughly out of the hall and into the corridor.

Eggsy barely had time to let out a startled sound before Harry had manhandled him into the nearest room, some vacant office, and kissed him, hard.

Eggsy moaned involuntarily at the sudden, intense slide of Harry's lips against his own, at Harry's tongue pushing into his mouth and tangling insistently with his.

Eggsy felt all the oxygen leave his brain and he had no choice but to cling onto Harry's arms as the older man continued his assault on his mouth, wrapping his arms under his jacket and pressing them back until Eggsy's back hit something.

It was only then that Eggsy was released, he desperately sucked in air, staring up into Harry's dark eyes with an open mouth as he hauled Eggsy onto the desk they'd knocked into.

"We have to exploit this voyeurism kink of yours." Harry said quietly, voice almost menacing before he stepped between Eggsy's legs, cutting off any space between them.

"Harry..." Was the only word Eggsy managed to get out, he was so shocked, yet so enthralled, at what was happening. He felt the blood pumping through his addled brain as Harry pushed him back onto the desk.

His back hit the surface with a _thump_ and then Harry was pressing against him, capturing with mouth with his own again.

Harry pressed his hand firmly against the bulge in Eggsy's trousers and Eggsy keened, arching into the touch and moaning loudly, uncontrollably.

"You'll have to be quiet..." Harry murmured against Eggsy's cheek as he slipped his hand down the front of his pants and gripped his hard cock loosely. "Or someone will hear us."

Eggsy tried to bite down on his lip, stifle his moans but when Harry tugged roughly on his sensitive dick, hand twisting at his cock head he couldn't help crying out, cheeks burning at the thought that anyone could hear them, come barging in and see them in this very compromising position.

"I might have to gag you..." Harry muttered, and Eggsy shuddered.

He was quietly learning to love this gentle kinky side they were slowly exploring together and found himself staring hungrily up at his lover.

"Do it, please..." he said, "gag me."

Harry's blood burst into flames under his skin as he regarded the man below him, and the pleading, lust blown eyes just begging him to take control.

He straightened himself, ripping his tie sharply from around his neck in one fluid motion before he pressed it roughly against Eggsy's lips.

Eggsy opened his mouth, readily accepting the restraint and Harry breathed heavily at the contrast of the black against swollen pink for a moment before he was tugging Eggsy's trousers around his thighs.

Eggsy felt his muscles contract as the cold air hit his bare legs and gasped, the sound muffled by the tie pressed into his mouth, when he felt Harry's slick fingers press inside of him.

 _Fucker..._ Eggsy thought to himself as he let his head hit the desk, running a hand through his hair as he convulsed against the awesome pressure filling him. _Fucker planned this..._

Eggsy reached blindly out to try and find Harry and was met by Harry's hand grasping at his own, and their eyes met as Eggsy felt the thick head of Harry's unsheathed cock slip past the tight, overly-sensitive ring of muscle at his entrance.

Eggsy called out, but it was only a groaning, muffled sound through the fabric of his gag, as he was stretched so beyond anything he'd ever experienced before, every sensation suddenly heightened.

He was reminded, almost forcefully, of the time they'd done it on Harry's very own desk at Kingsman with all the clients outside but this seemed dirtier, this was Eggsy's family...hell, his own mother was out there...but he was brought from his memories, as Harry bumped over his prostate and his muscles spasmed, he automatically locked his legs, bringing Harry in deeper, biting down on his gag as he did so and feeling the course fabric bite back at the crease of his lips.

He stared up into Harry's hazel flecked eyes, so soft and gentle with emotion, and then the gag was ripped from his mouth and they were kissing again; fiercely, passionately, perfectly.

Harry froze when the door behind them suddenly opened, followed by a gasp and an: "Oh my!"

Eggsy raised his head ever so slightly, paralysed by mortification, only to find his grandparents staring at the pair of them.

"Errr..." Was all Harry managed to get out.

"We're sorry..." His grandfather mumbled, whisking his wife from the room.

Two pairs of wide-eyes met each other and then Eggsy was laughing, manically, and he had no idea why.

Harry shuddered above him. "Do you have any idea what that is doing to me?" He growled, hips stuttering and pressing roughly into him again.

Eggsy gasped; laugh effectively silenced.


End file.
